advantage
by butterflyindreamland
Summary: When Marinette gets severely injured Chloe is the only one around to see it, She manages to get Chat's help. What happens when Hawkmoth learns of this? Will he plan an attack? Will he take advantage? Reveal fic! Love square fluff. Chloe being nice for a change. Mentions of blood.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys so I've** **so heres another reveal fix** **cause why not? This** **idea came to me whilst I was trying to sleep, I'm a sucker for reveal fics what I can I say ? I will try and update mistletoe mayhem but hey ho when inspiration hits so here it is!**

* * *

Landing into an ally way just as the last dot on her earning disappeared Marinette gave a tired sigh as she caught Tikki in her hands "I'm sorry Marinette I tried to hold on for you to get home at least" Tikki said apologetically.

Marinette gave her Kwamai a smile "it's okay Tikki, I understand, its just down the path and across the street, i'll be fine" The young girl put Tikki in her bag and started to walk home.

It was dark and quiet out, an akuma victim had attacked at nearly 11pm so no one was really out and about. Marinette walked home in silence just the clicking of her shoes making the only sound. She thought about the akuma, it had been a fairly easy one, Chat didn't even have to use cataclysm, was it just an easy akuma? All the akumas had been easy for the past month where people just not as upset anymore? Or was Hawkmoth trying to lure them in to a false sense of security before unleashing big plans?

Marinette would be lying if she said she wasn't worried if course she was, extremely so, if Hawkmoth had a big plan who knows what he could have in store for them, she worried for hers and Chat's safety, the final battle was nearing she could feel it, it terrified her to no end but she would protect Paris with all she had.

With all these thoughts, the small girl didn't notice she was crossing the road, she didn't hear the car coming, she didn't notice thru car at sell until she felt the impact of it hit her. She felt her body go over the top of the car until she hit the ground, hitting her head against the hard road. She vaguely heard a female voice shout her name as the world turned to black.

* * *

Walking through the dark, Chloe pulled her jacket tighter around her, she had snuck out of the hotel in order to walk, and think, She needed to think, She couldn't do that in her bedroom.

Why? Why was she so horrible to everyone? She started to be mean when she was younger because to be honest it felt good, it felt really good to put someone else down, to make them afraid of her, If they were afraid if her then they would respect her, She thought she could scare people into being her friend and it worked for a while.

Until she met Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloe so wanted to be the girls friend when she first met her, The blonde thought she could bully her the same she does with everyone else and make Marinette scared of her that she would want to be Chloe's friend just like she wanted to be her friend.

It didn't work, Marinette had stood up to her and said she would never be Chloe's friend, it made little 7 year old Chloe's heart break. So Chloe became meaner and bullied everyone, pushed everyone away and sell her friends left her.

Apart from Sabrina, she stayed by Chloe, She was still Chloe's best friend, and not that she ever told the girl but Chloe was so thankful for her, Sabrina was always there when Chloe wanted to cry or when she was having a strop. She knew all if Chloe's secrets and never told anyone... well not all of her secrets, there was one Chloe hadn't told anyone yet.

She was near her Hotel again, she sighed as she made a plan ti sneak back in, better to get some sleep after all, her dad had an early morning breakfast meeting and wanted Chloe to come along, she smiled, even though her dad was super busy he still tried to spend as much time with her as possible, he was a good dad send Chloe loved him dearly.

She lost her train if thought when she heard a car screech, looking at the noise she screamed, before she could do anything she saw Marinette get hit by a car, her whole tiny body going over the top before hitting the ground with a thud. She shouted the girls name, almost begging for a response as she dawn the car just drive away.

Forgetting everything Chloe rushed over to her classmates lifeless body, kneeling down she shook Marinettes body "Marinette! Please wake up! You have to wake up! Come on, please?" Tears gathered in her eyes as she started to panic. Looking around she noticed bleeding coming from Marinettes head and started to panic more "No no no no, Mari please, wake up" She looked up, looked around for someone, anyone that might be around, cursing herself for forgetting her phone on charge.

"Help! Help" She shouted as loud as she could, almost screaming as she shredded her jacket and held it gently to Marinettes head wound trying to stop anymore bleeding out "please someone needs to help".

As if someone heard her plea she saw none other that Chat Noir hoping on the rooftops, no doubt patrolling after the latest akuma.

Chloe waved her hands frantically shouting out to him "Chat Noir, help, please help!" She was actively sobbing, as she called out to the super hero, a flush if relief came over her when he stopped and jumped to the ground running over to the two girls.

* * *

Chat was planning on heading home after going around the city once more to make sure the was no more akuma activity, after satisfied there was none he started on his journey home.

All that went down the drain when he heard a shout for help, his head whipped round to the source of the shout, what he saw almost made his breath stop.

It was Chloe shouting for help, waving her arms, he could hers the tears and panic in her voice. She was kneeling next to an unconscious body that undoubtly belonged to Marinette. Jumping down and running over as fast as he could, he kneeled down on the other side of Marinette, her eyes were closed and he could see blood pooled her her head, He looked over at Chloe and saw her holding her yellow jacket to Marinette's head.

"W-what happened?" Chat asked Chloe, panic clear in his voice but he was trying to stay calm, he was a superhero after all, he had to remain calm in situations like this.

Chloe sobbed as she spoke "S-she was hit by a car, S-she wen over the top of it and landed on the road and hit her head, t-the car just drove off as if they hadn't just hit her, she's bleeding from her head and isn't responding" Chloe let out a sob and a shaky breath "S-shes bleeding Chat noir please help her" The panic in her voice was clear, Chat had never seen Chloe this panicked, realising he needed to be the calm one he took a deep breath

Chat nodded and held in tears of his own, He looked to Chloe once more "You live in that hotel right?" Chloe nodded "okay I need you ti calm down and listen to me carefully okay? What I'm going to tell you is very important, take a deep breath now, in and out" Chloe done as Chat said, breathing in and out, she nodded once she was ready "Go in and tell someone what happened and get them to phone her parents and tell them them what happened and to meet me at the hospitial, but first phone the hospital and tell them I'm on my way with her and give them any details you know about her okay?" Chat told Chloe as calm as he could, trying not to panic the blonde girl further.

Chloe nodded "O-okay Chat Noir, whatever you say, just please get her there quickly" Chat nodded, he replaced his hands with Chloe's on her jacket once she stood up to go inside.

"Hey Chloe?" Chat started, causing the girl to stop "you did a really good job, don't worry i'll make sure she's okay" He felt she needed to hear that, she nodded and ran inside the hotel.

Chat was working out the best way to lift Marinette without causing something to break when he heard Plaggs voice in his head ' _her bag, check inside her bag! theres something important in there!'_

Confused but hearing the panic in his kwami's voice, Chat gently lifted Marinettes bag off her, deciding to check it once he got to the hospital, he gently lifted the small girl up princess style, making sure to support her head and headed off to the hospital.

* * *

Chloe ran inside the hotel the reception worker who jumped at her panic state "Miss Bourgeois, what ever is the matter, are you okay?" Chloe shook her head.

"I need you to phone the hospital! There was an accident outside, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was run over by s hit and run, Chat Noir is in his way with her, she has s severe head injury!" The receptionist nodded and done as told quickly.

"Chloe, sweetheart what is wrong? Why is my angel crying?" The mayor spoke from behind his daughter expecting a strop, instead he was met with his daughters worked but determined stare.

"Daddy! I need you to phone the Dupain-Chengs, Marinette was in an accident, Chat Noir will meet them at the hospital, quickly daddy" The mayor nodded and got out his phone dialing the bakery number.

Chloe took a moment to calm down again and process what happened, taking deep breaths as she observed the two phone conversations.

She prayed and hoped that Marinette would be okay, She knew the girl was strong so hoped she was strong enough to get past this, to pull through.

As her father got off the phone, Chloe went over and hugged him tight, letting herself cry again as her daddy held her.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Chat immediately lay Marinette on the bed the hospital had ready for her, he watched as the doctors wheeled her away go surgery. He stood fir a minute taking deep breaths as he held Chloe's bloody jacket in one hand and Marinettes bag in the other.

' _her_ _bag! Check_ _her bag!'_ Plagg shouted in his head again, Going to a bit of the hospital no one was, he opened her bag. His breath caught in his throat at what he saw.

In her bag was an unconscious small red creature with a black spot on its head... a Kwami? Ladybugs Kwami? Marinette was ladybug? That would explain why she was out so late.

Wait.

That meant that his lady..oh god.

 _Oh no_.

Marinette was Ladybug! Ladybug is Marinette! The sweet shy cute girl that sat behind him was also his fierce and sassy lady! He was processing this all in his head, that meant it was his lady that had gotten hurt, that had gotten run over.

Why had the person driving hit her? Why had they just drove off instead of staying? Did they mean it? No why would anyone wasn't to hurt sweet Marinette. Then why was she hit? Maybe it was just an accident and the person just didn't want to take responsibility.

Not taking time to dwell on it, he slipped Tikki into his pocket. Walking back to the main bit of the hospital he saw Marinettes parents walk through the door looking panicked, He ran up to them.

"Chat Noir" Sabine called as she saw him "Is she okay? Where is she?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"T-they rushed off with her, she's in surgery right now" Chat explained to the both of them.

"Thank you, young man, for saving our daughter and bringing her here, you truly are a hero, if-" Tom cut himself off swallowing a lump " _When_ Mari pulls through we shall tell her who her hero was"

"Mr Dupain, Marinette will pull through! She's a fighter, she's strong, I have no doubt she will pull through" Chat responded, they both gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you still honey, Drop by the bakery anytime and get free treats, okay honey?" Sabine said holding a sob, he nodded and handed her Marinettes bag that now just had her phone in it.

"I took it off her and thought she might want it back" He explained "I'll let you both get to your daughter then" He took his leave and stepped out if the hospital.

As soon as he was in private he destransformed, he needed Plagg right now, the small creature immediately flew to Adrein's face, a worried look on his face "I know your freaking out kid but we've got time for that later, right now we need to get Tikki to master Fu"

* * *

As Adrien entered the weird building he walked slowly, Plagg leading the way still with a worried expression, Adrien had never seen Plagg like this, His kwami was so worried he hadn't asked for cheese or anything, He was as worried as Adrien was.

"This is it, Master Fu is on the other side of this door, he knows what to do, he'll heal Tikki" Adrien nodded and knocked on the door before entering. He saw an old man sitting at the table.

"Come in Chat Noir, I've been expecting you, please, come sit, lay Tikki in the table" Adrien did as he was told and sat at the table, He carefully took the little red kwami out his pocket and laid her on the table, Plagg sat down next to her, looking down at her worried.

Suddenly a little green Kwami flew over send sat next to Plagg "Don't worry Plagg" The green Kwami smiled "Master knows what he is doing, she will be okay"

Adrien looked on worriedly as master Fu started to heal Tikki, He held his breath waiting before jumping at the sound of a loud bong. He looked as the red Kwami slowly opened her eyes and yawned, she slowly sat up and looked around, but didn't get much time to awake properly as she was hug attacked by Plagg.

"Tikki! You're okay! I was so worried" Plagg said with glee as he hugged her tight, the red kwami blinked.

"Plagg? Why are we at the guardians? Why is Adrien detransformed? Where's Ma-I mean Ladybug?" Tikki asked a lot of questions, everyone went quiet, she didn't remember what happened. Adrien took a deep breath before he spoke.

"H-hey, Tikki? Right? Umm well I know who Ladybug is" He paused as he looked at Tikki's wide eyes "T-there was an accident, Marinette got run over by a car send hit her head badly, she's in hospital right now, It was Chloe who found her snd shouted me over"

Tikki's eyes filled with tears, Plagg wrapped an arm around her "I-is she going to be okay? Po-please tell me she id...I-I can't lose her this early" Tikki nearly sobbed. Adrien scooped her and Plagg up giving Tikki a small smile.

"Come on, you know Mari, when has she ever given up without a fight? She will be okay, we wont lose her, she'll fight for us, for herself" Tikki gave Adrien a watery smile.

"You're right Adrien,you're so kind, I can see why Marinette likes you so much" He looked at Tikki confused, like him? Marinette always acted scared of him. Before he had time to think the guardian coughed.

"Perhaps you should all head home, Chat Noir would you mind taking Tikki with you?" Master Fu asked with a smile.

Adrien nodded "Of course she can come with me, I'll look after he until Ladybug is better" Tikki flew uo and cuddled into Adrien's cheek which made him smile.

"Very well, you may go now" Adrien nodded and put Tikki back in his pocket, and transformed in to Chat Noir, to go home and to think about everything that went on.

* * *

As he laid in bed that night, he prayed his lady, his princess would be okay, that she would pull through and be better soon, he didn't care fir anything else in that moment, whether she hated him for finding out her identity as long as she was okay.

He looked over on his other pillow at the two Kwami's cuddled into each other and smiled, at least those two go to catch up, he gently petted the two sleeping creatures before trying to catch some shut eye himself

* * *

 **riiighttt so new story? This** **will defiantly be more chapters, Chloe is going to be nicer send yes you will find out her secret anyone guess what it is? There will be romance stuff in future chapters. Plessey review! They make me smile :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys sorry this** **took so long I've just started a new job so its taking sell my time, anyway heres the next chapter hope you like it!**

 **WARNING! MENTIONS OF ANEIXTY AND PANIC ATTACKS IN THIS CHAPTER, ALSO A CHARACTER HAVING ONE.**

* * *

Two days. Two days it had been since the accident, since Marinette had been hit by the car. It was now Monday, time to go back to school. Adrien didn't know if he was ready, could he face school, where everyone would be talking about her? About the accident? It had been on the news yesterday, police asking if anyone had seen or recognised the car.

He lay in bed a bit longer, his photoshoots for the weekend had been cancelled due to his father seeing how upset he was. He took a deep breath and sat up, firefly rubbing his eyes and pushing his hair out his face. He stretched his arms as he stood up to get ready, he decided maybe going to school was a good thing? To be around other people who loved and cared about Marinette as much as he did.

He felt a small paw on his cheek "You can do it Adrien, maybe being with Ayla and Nino will help you, give you someone other than me and Plagg to talk to" He smiled at Tikki's words, he brought up his hand and cuddled her into his cheek.

"Thank you Tikki, you're so good at advice, all Plagg ever does is encourage me to rebel" He responded, Tikki giggled.

"Sounds just like that grumpy cat, you know he once convinced a prince to run away and find the lover of his life after she went missing?"

"Wait really? There was prince Chat Noir?" Adrien asked in amazement, Plagg never really talked about his past chosens.

"Yes there was, their story was so romantic, she was Ladybug of course, it was horrid that she got put under that sleeping spell by her step mother, but once he woke her up they lived happily ever after! After taking down the queen" Tikki explained the story, Adrien stopped that sounded familiar.

"Woah wait, are you telling me Snow White and Prince Charming were Ladybug and Chat Noir? They were real? The story is real?" He questioned, Tikki nodded.

"Yes I dare say they were the most romantic and in love pair we ever had... next to you and Marinette of course" She winked that made the boy blush.

"Y-yeah...a love story I will make happen... once she wakes up..." He trailed off looking down again, Tikki looked down too.

"She will, as you said she's a fighter... she'll be out of that coma soon then we can explain this whole situation to her and she will be ever so happy that you are her Chat Noir" Tikki encouraged. Beside them they heard a grumble from a just woken Plagg.

"Gee you two are as bad as eachother with this romance stuff" Plagg grumbled as he woke up.

"Oh shush Plagg, you like it too" Tikki scolded. Adrien smiled slightly at the two as he got out of bed and started to get ready fro school.

* * *

Adrien arrived at school, his back hanging off his shoulder were Tikki and Plagg were hiding. He got out the car and noticed Nino waiting for him, Adrien noticed his friend look less happy than usual, which was expected, Marinette is his friend too, he walked up to hid friend and gave a small sad smile.

"How you doing man? You okay?" Adrien asked Nino, putting a hand on his shoulder, Nino returned the small smile.

"Tired dude, I've been up all weekend worrying about Mari, when Ayla phoned me I couldn't believe it, I've also been with Ayla making sure she's okay" Nino sighed, he looked at Adrien and noticed his red eyes and tired look.

"You okay dude? You look like you might pass out, you worried too? She'll get better man... but I understand" Nino pulled his friend in for a hug, Adrien returned the hug and nodded. They hugged for a minute before pulling away.

"Come on, we better get to class" Adrien said, the two boys walked to the class room together in silence.

They both noticed the sad atmosphere as soon as they walked into the class room, all the students looked down, no doubt the news of their classmate getting run over had spread, also the fact that she hadn't woke yet since the accident. No one knew how severe her condition was, the bakery had been shut all weekend as Marinettes parents had been spending all their time at the hospital only going home to shower and sleep.

Adrien looked sadly at the empty bench behind his and Nino's, his breath caught in his throat, he had to try and hold back tears, his vison blurred as tears threatened his eyes, Why? Why was just seeing her empty seat affecting him so much? He couldn't stop as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

He was snapped out his trance when he felt a hand on his shoulder, He turned to see Ayla, looking at him with concern, her eyed were red, like she hadn't stopped crying all weekend, she looked tired and shaken, like she hadn't slept at all. She didn't say anything as she hugged him tight. He hugged her back, Nino soon joined in the hug too, wrapping his arms around both of them. One by the one the classmates walked down, all joining in the hug, some even had tears in their eyes too.

The teacher walked in and stopped at the sight of her students all hugging together, she sighed sadly, she didn't even plan a lesson for the day, knowing that Marinette was a very loved girl and the class wouldn't be focused.

"Okay class, why don't we forget about the lesson and turn this into a sort of therapy session?" The class all turned to look at her, breaking out the hug "You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to but I think we all need each other right now"

The class agreed and everyone took their seats, all ready to talk about their friend.

* * *

Looking up at the hotel doors Chloe held onto her bag a bit tighter, she couldn't, she couldn't walk through the door, every time she did she saw the road... saw Marinette lying there, blood coming out her head.

Her breathing felt shallow, her chest felt tight, her throat felt like it had closed up, she felt dizzy, the room was spinning, she couldn't breath, she felt as though she was going to throw up. She felt the hotel carpet beneath her fingers, when did she fall to ground? Reality was slipping, her vision was going black, has she passed out? Was she dying? She felt herself shake, she felt trapped, isolated.

"Chloe, Chloe, you're okay, its okay, look at me" The blonde vaguely registered s voice, she turned seeing a blop of red hair, she managed to turn herself fully to face her friend "Breath with me okay, you ready, in and out" Sabrina instructed breathing steadily.

Chloe followed, breathing with her friend, she reached out and shakily took Sabrina's hands, which the redhead let her do, but held them loosely enough so Chloe could pull sway if she wanted or needed to.

After five minutes of breathing Chloe seemed to calm down, She threw her arms around Sabrina's waist, holding her tight, Sabrina hugged back, stroking Chloe's hair "You don't have to go in today you know, we can skip together if you want, we can put on Netflix and just lay in your bed eating junk" Sabrina spoke with a soft voice.

Chloe shook her head "N-no I need to do this...I-I need to be there" She explained, she stood up shakily with Sabrina's help.

"Well we'll go together" Sabrina replied taking Chloe's hand once again, The blonde smiled sadly and held Sabrina's hand tight as they walked through the doors of the hotel.

Chloe tried to ignore the way her heart was beating, or the fact that somehow Sabrina made her feel better... that was a problem for another day not now.

* * *

"She is always so kind to everyone, I just don't understand why this happened to her, why did this bad thing happen to someone like her? Someone with a heart as good as hers?" Rose wiped her eyed with a tissue as Juleka hugged her.

The class all agreed, they had been talking about Marinette for the last half hour, talking about all the good things she did, how she helped everyone, even reminding themselves off the times she tripped or made the class laugh. They laughed and smiled and cried.

It was then the door opened, everyone stopped as Chloe and Sabrina walked in, hand in hand, no one said anything but everyone saw how Chloe looked, she stopped and gulped squeezing Sabrina's hand.

"Umm I-I just want to say...I-i'm not here to be mean... I umm actually... I want to change... to be a better person... after seeing what happened on Friday...i just...I want to make it uo to all of you... for everything I've done... before its too late..I'm not asking for straight up forgiveness... but will you sell give me a chance?.." The whole class looked at her, Deciding whether or not Chloe meant it.

Adrien stood up, having seen what Chloe was like that night he knew she meant it, she had been so scared, so terrified. He walked towards her, standing in front of her, The model held his arms open, he hugged her lightly "I believe you Chloe" He whispered.

They pulled sway as Chloe offered him a smile "Thanks Adrien, you're a great friend" She replied, as she stood back "I'm sorry for hanging all over you, I don't know why I did it, I never felt that way about you, I actually think of you as more as a big brother"

The male just nodded "I know don't worry" He moved to sit back down. Chloe looked at the class, to find them all giving her a sympathetic look.

"We'll give you a chance Chloe" Rose started sweetly.

"But you have to earn it, okay?" Alix added.

Chloe nodded "I will, thank you, thank you all"

The rest of the class was spent speaking some more about Marinette, talking about her designs and talents and how she became friends with them all.

Ayala had stayed quiet but enjoyed listening to the stories, she was sat in between Nino and Adrien not wanting to sit alone, Nino was holding her hand under the table whilst Adrien would put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ayla knew both boys were as worried as she was . Both boys loved her as much ss she did... maybe one in a different way.

She glanced at the blonde, he looked worried sick, like her he had been up all weekend worrying. She looked down again.

Suddenly her phone started ringing, fishing it out of her pocket she jumped dust the name, looking at the teacher, silently begging her to take it "I-it's Mari's mom.."

The teacher nodded and Ayla picked up the phone, everyone stopped, trying to listen.

"Hey Sabine... no no I've got permission...everyones worried about her, how is she?... what?... really?... oh my god... that's... that's amazing... yeah yeah I will tell everyone... thank you... tell her I love her and i'll visit her soon... okay bee.." She hung up the phone and looked at everyone happily.

"Marinettes awake... she woke up... she doesn't remember what happened but she's awake"

The whole class cheered, Adrien and Nino caught Ayala in a threeway hug, all smiling happily.

* * *

 **well this was a sort of filler chapter**... **the plot starts next chapter send its exciting... anyway please review! Tell me what you think, the new chapter should be up soon!**

 **Thank you I love you all :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Beeping... what was that beeping... and why was it beeping in her room? She tried to move to her side but found she couldn't... what was she attached too? Why did her ribs hurt so much and her leg and head?

Groggily she tried to open her eyes, groaning a little everything hurt even opening her eyes did but she was determined.

"Marinette? Sweetheart?" She heard her mothers voice... why did it sound so full of concern? So hurt and broken? Had something happened to her papa? She tried to opened her eyes, managing to this time, only to be blinded by the light. She shielded them with her arm.

"Tom! Get the nurse she's woken up!" Her mothers voice again... nurse? Why the nurse? Where was she? All she could see was white... her nose felt stuffed... why was their two tubes in her nose.

"Mari, sweetie, are you there?" She turned her head, looking at her mothers red eyes and tired face, her mama clutched her hand, Marinette opened her mouth to speak, to ask what was wrong but all that game out was a cough which hurt a lot, she gasped at the pain in her stomach and ribs.

That's when everything made sense... she was in hospital, the beeping was a heart monitor, she hurt because she was badly injured but why? What had happened? Did she get injured as Ladybug? Did everyone know her identity?

Before any more panic rose within her the nurse came in "Marinette, I'm nurse Demi, do you remember why your here?" The nurse was checking her over, still unable to speak the small girl just shook her head "You were hut by a car honey, quite severely, does it hurt anywhere? Can you point? Then rate out ten how sore it is so I can give you the right medication okay?"

A car had hurt her? Marinette tried to remember but couldn't..the last thing she remembered was fighting an akuma. She pointed to her head and held up a five, then pointed to her ribs and leg send held up eights.

The nurse wrote it down "Okay that makes sense, you're leg is broken and you cracked a few ribs, I'll go get you some medication okay? For right now heres some water, drink and once you find your voice we'll do a speech assessment okay?" Again Marinette nodded as she took a drink of water. Her parents smiled at her.

"Oh sweetheart we're so glad your okay, we were so worried" Her mother brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, her dad kissed her forehead.

"You had us all worried munchkin, its a good thing Chat Noir brought you hear in time" Her dad joined.

Marinette looked at them confused "Chat Noir found me and brought me here?" Her voice was horse as her throat was dry.

"Yes honey, he was ever so brave, he looked really upset you had gotten hurt, he said Chloe saw what happened and called him over, do you remember anything about the accident?

Marinette shook her head "No all I remember is going out for a late night walk" She lied, Her parents accepted it.

"Yes we will have a talk about that once your better, for now, lets just be happy your awake, they need to run some tests to make sure theres no permanent damage as your head was bleeding quite a bit, whilst their doing that I'll phone Ayla and let her know, poor girl was worried sick" Sabine replied, Marinette nodded, understanding.

Her parents left the room a while later as the nurses recommended Marinette have a clear head before the tests begin. That's when she started to freak out, where wad Tikki? They were alone but she wasn't here, infact where could she hide? Her bag wasn't even here.

Panic started to arise in her chest, best case scenario is that Chat Noir figured out who she is send has Tikki or even master Fu, worst case, a complete stranger does. She didn't have much time to dwell as the nurses came in to take her for the tests.

She had a brain scan to make sure everything was fine as well as a speech test where she had to day the alphabet and a few tongue twisters, next came the memory tests, she had to recite her name, date of birth, age, what school she went to, her parents name and her best friends names.

The nurses took her back to her room with some more water, They also gave her some medication for her pain. Afterwards her parents came back in the room smiling.

"Ayla and the rest of your class are super happy! Everyone was so worried about you darling" Sabine reported back. Marinette smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that, I'll need to apologize to them for worrying them all" She replied.

The doctor came in with the results, they all listened carefully.

"I'm happy to report that miss Dupain-cheng is absolutely fine, her brain in in working order and she remembers everything right up to the car running her over! We'll need yo keep her in for 2 weeks just so we can keep an eye and for her ribs to heal" The doctor happily reported, the happy family all hugged close.

Marionette was happy, at least there was no permanent damage.

* * *

Everyone at school was buzzing with excitement, some started making her cards, others were cheering and talking excitedly, Sabrina hugged Chloe close as the blonde let put a sigh of relief.

Adrien, Nino and Ayla all sat together smiling happily "We should visit her tomorrow! The three of us! She'll be so happy to see us I bet! We can keep her positive and happy!" Ayla excitedly rambled.

"Yeah dudes! We should see her! Mari would be stocked!" Nino joined in, Adrien nodded.

"We should buy her flowers and maybe some chocolate? Hospital food is yuck she would appriecaite it" Adrien commented, the two happily agreed ss they made plans to visit her tomorrow at lunch.

Meanwhile Sabrina was speaking happily to Chloe "She's okay Chloe! I told you it would be fine, now you can apologize and be friends with her too!" Chloe nodded

"Hopefully she'll accept! Hopefully I can gain her trust and we can be friends too"

The class were all excitedly making her gifts and cards handing them to Ayla to take in to her. The teacher gave up trying to teach anything that day, she was happy her student was well as well though.

* * *

It was around 10 am the next day when Marinette woke up in the hospital bed, after having her meds and stomaching the hospital food she sat and played on her phone, checking on Facebook to see some of her classmates had sent her messages, all expressing their joy at her being awake and well.

She sighed happily and messaged a few back expressing her thanks. She also wrote s post on her face book wall, letting everyone know she was okay. She registered the door being opened and expected her mum or dad to walk through.

The last person she expected was Chloe Bourgeois walking through the door, Marinette just stared at the door confused.

Chloe stood awkwardly for a second "Umm...H-hi"

"Hi" Marinette replied still confused.

Chloe looked around the room before her eyes settled on Marinette again , "This room is nice, of course I can get you a better one, ig you'd like? Just say the word and daddy can make it happen"

"Umm no its ok- Why are you here Chloe? Your the last person I would expect to visit me" Marinette asked softly.

"I umm, I see it happen" Chloe paused "You getting run over, I was out for a walk, thinking, then I saw the car hit you and drive away...I called over Chat Noir, knowing he could help you" She paused wiping down tears "And I'm so glad he did... seeing that... you... made me relies... life is short, anything can happen, I want to be a nicer person because of that"

Marinette took it all in, she looked Chloe over, looking for any sign of a joke or a lie..she could see none "O-kay I believe you.."

Chloe smiled "Okay..well I want to say I'm sorry, for everything I've ever done or said to you, and I know you'll need time to forgive me... but I'm willing to work for it" The blonde said moving clodernsnd sitting on the chair next to Marinettes bed.

"Well I'm sorry too, I wasn't exactly nice to you either... how about we start fresh? Okay? We can get to know each other and try to be friends?" Marinette suggested, Chloe nodded.

"I'd like that" The blonde replied, the two chatted about anything and everything, asking questions, getting to know each other, they found they actually got on when they tried.

It was about half an hour later when Chloe became serious "Can I tell you something? A secret? I've never told anyone before?" She whispered. Marinette frowned but nodded.

"You can tell me anything Chloe, I wont tell anyone else" She promised.

"Right well I will tell everyone eventually but right now... umm what it is is that...I umm I don't have a crush on Adrien... I was sort of using him... as a cover" Chloe admitted shyly.

"A cover for what?" Marinette asked confused once more.

"A cover up fir the fact that... I'm a lesbian..i've known since I was thirteen.." She stopped to look St Marinettes shocked face.

Marinette took a breath before she smiled "I support you Chloe, I'm here when you need to talk"

"Thanks Mari... wait is it okay if I call you that?"

Marinette just nodded "Of course it is, your my friend now after all"

"Well thanks... now I just need to get the guts to tell Sabrina how I feel"

"Wait you like Sabrina?" Marinette exclaimed happily, they would make such a cute couple she thought.

"Well St first I was going to go after Ladybug but I don't think the world could handle such an awesome couple" Chloe exclaimed whilst Marinette rolled her eyes "But then I noticed how much Sabrina has been there for me, no matter what I out her through, she was always by my side, I started to notice how my heart would flutter and how i'd feel so lightheaded I thought I was going to faint, its that how you feel with Adrien?" Chloe asked looking at the blue eyed girl curiously.

"Y-yes... almost exactly" A small smile made its way to Marinettes face as she thought about her love.

Chloe smiled knowingly "You should tell him"

Marionette started shaking her head and flailing her arms "N-no no no no, I can't do that, I can barley two words to him"

"Yes you can! I believe in you, I know he feels the same way you do, he was so worried about you he almost cried infact I think he did at one point"

Marinette was silent taking this information in, her heart starting racing in her chest, could it be true? Could Adrien like her too?.

"Look how about a pact, i'll ask Sabrina out if you ask Adrien out, deal?" Chloe held out her hand, Marinette gulped nut reached foreword to shake her hand

"Deal"

* * *

Chloe went back to school after that, saying she would make up some excuse to the teacher, it wasn't until lunch time she got some more visitors, this time a big smile made its way to her face as her three best friends came bursting through the door.

"Girl I've missed you so much! I was so worried about you!" Ayla came in with a big gentle hug, Marinette hugged her back smiling.

"I'm happy to see you too, Ayla"

Nino smiled and gave her a high five before wrapping an arm around her shoulders in an one arm hug "Dude so glad your okay! Wouldn't be the same without little Mari around"

Marinette giggled as she leaned into his hug "Don't worry Nino I'm not going anywhere"

Last but not least was Adrien, holding flowers and a lot of what looked like homemade cards, he put them on the table next to her "The flowers are from us three, they said your not allowed chocolates just now so took them away, and a lot of people made you cards" He moved closer to hug her, being careful and gentle, he didn't know exactly what was broken yet "I'm so happy your okay Marinette, I was worried" Marinettes heart skipped a best, her face went red as she hugged him back. They hugged for a moment linger than what was normal, but both got a normality feeling, Adrien knew it w's because he was hugging his lady but Marinette was confused on why it felt familiar to hold him like this, to smell the scent of his colone.

"T-thanks A-Adrien, I-I'm okay.." She gave him a nervous smile as he pulled away, she caught a glimpse of his red cheeks and wondered if Chloe had been right, did he really feel for her what she felt for him?

Ayla interrupted the sweet awkward moment "Everyone happy your okay! We talked about you all of yesterday, about everything you've done for people, of course we couldn't get round ti everything since your so amazing" Ayla laughed a little.

"That's so sweet, tell everyone I said thank you for the cards and that I can't wait to get back to school to see them all again"

"I will girl" Ayla winked at her "Another thing... Even Chloe was worried, she made a huge apology to everyone yesterday"

"O-oh? Maybe she's trying to be a good person? I umm heard she saw what happened, maybe it changed her? I cant even remember what happened and I'm traumatized god knows how she's feeling" Marinette felt the need to defend her new friend.

"I agree with Mari, she did seem genuine yesterday, it was like she was back to the old Chloe I knew as a kid" Adrien joined in.

"I don't know dude.." Nino replied hesitantly "Of all the years she's been in mine and Mari's class shes always tormented us"

"We'll just need to keep an eye o. her, I'm not fully convinced but I don't fully think she's lying either" Ayla said before shaking her head "Anyway, what's the diagnoses?" Ayla asked her best friend.

"Right well I have broken ribs and a broken leg as you can probably see, my brain is fine, so is my speech and memories apart from just before the accident, I don't remember the accident at all, I wont even remember crossing the road the last thing I remember is walking by the hotel, I have to Stay on this oxygen machine for two weeks" Marinette reported to her friends. They sell smiled.

"At least theres no big damage that wont heal" Adrien replied happily.

"Aw man I was hoping you would at least remember Chat Noir carrying you, even if you were unconscious, I could have used that for the ladyblog" Ayla whined.

"Speaking of which, has anyone seen him? Had there been any akuma attacks or anything?" The three shook their heads

"Thank goodness no, I was worried there would be as s lot of people were upset about you, I'm guessing grief doesn't cause akumas" Ayla smiled as she moved away a few strands from Marinettes face.

"That's good"

The four friends talked happily until it was time for the three to leave. They didn't want to go but knew they had to for school.

"bye girl, we'll be back tomorrow, love you!" Ayla hugged her

"Love you too Ayla"

"Bye dude see you tomorrow" Nino playfully ruffled her hair

"Gah Nino! See you tomorrow"

Adrien helped her fix her hair again, before he did something unexpected, he moved her bangs out her face before he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her forehead "Bye Marinette, I'll umm... I'll see you tomorrow.." He trailed off blushing red.

Marinette wasn't much better, her face could rival her ladybug suit "B-bye A-Adrien" She stuttered out watching as her friends walked out.

Once in the hospital hallway Nino nudged Adrien "duudde does someone have a crush?" He teased Ayla turned surveying her the blonde boy.

"Lets see, red face? Showing random affection? Sweating a little and acting nervous? ohh I think someone does!" Ayla sang the last bit in a sing song voice.

Not having s good co back Adrien just stuck out his tongue "Oh shush you two!" The two laughed at their blonde friend as they walked back to school.

Marionette meanwhile was still not over the kiss, oh how she wished Tikki was here so she could squeal about it. Once she found Tikki she was sure she would... if she found Tikki

* * *

It was around ten at night, Marinettes parents had just left for the night at her request, assuring them she was fine and ordering them to get some sleep. Her parents agreed after some convincing, only when the nurses promised to call if anything happened.

She heard her door open and assumed it was a nurse, she learned for the second time that day not to assume thing.

"Hey purrincess how you feline?" She gaped up at the boy in the leather cat suit.

"C-chat Noir? How did you get in? Visiting hours are over?" She questioned.

"I have my ways little lady" He winked Wanyway I heard you were awake and just had to come and see if you were okay, you scared me princess"

She sighed but smiled "I'm okay Chat, thank you for saving me, without you, I don't even know if i'd be here, so thank you, I owe you some serious cookies and macaroons once I'm out of her"

He shook his head "That's sounds wonderful, but I'm just glad your okay, besides, that's not the only reason I came to visit you, M'lady"

Her breath caught in her throat "S-so you know then? Who I am?" She asked hesitantly. He nodded.

"Yee princess I do, I'm sorry my Kwami told me after the accident" He admitted, she just smiled.

"I'm not mad Chat, if anything I'm glad, at least now you know in case theres an akuma attack" He let put a sigh of relief.

"Thats relief because I have something for you"

Oh?" she looked curiously "What is it?" She tilted her head to the side

'So cute' He thought "Well this" He unzipped his pocket "Why don't you say hi?" A red blur flew out, and crashed itself into Marinettes cheek.

"Marinette I'm so glad your okay, I was so worried ever so worried, I was so scared, I didn't want to say goodbye yet, I don't want to ever, I love you so much" Tikki nuzzled her cheek.

"Tikki! I've missed you, I'm okay I'm here, oh Tikki I love you too" Happy tears gathered in her eyes as she holy her Kwami in her hand. Chat watched the exchange with a warm smile, knowing just like he and Plagg, the two shared a special bond.

"Are you okay? Did you get injured at all? You were in my bag" Marinette questioned, Tikki nodded.

"Yes I'm fine, I was injured but Chat took me to Master Fu, He and Plagg , his Kwami have been looking after me also" Tikki said happily, Marinette looked up at Chat.

"Thank you again, for looking after Tikki, I don't what I would have done if anything happened to her" Marinette said softly.

"It was my pleasure purrincess, she has been a delight, she's even kept Plagg in line" He laughed a little.

"Will you take her back with you? I'm just scared the nurses will find her when I'm sleeping" Marinette asked quietly, Chat patted her head.

"Of course she's no trouble at all!" He replied, Marinette let out a yawn "Why don't we let you rest?"

Tikki agreed "Bye Marionette, I'll see you soon" Marinette kissed her Kwami's head.

"As soon as I'm out you can come home, bye Tikki" Tikki flew back into Chat's pocket.

He smiled at his sleepy princess, he moved closer, moving the bangs away from her forehead "Sleep tight princess" He whispered, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

As he left Marinette couldn't help bit feel like the action was familiar but sleepily decided she could work that out another day.

For now it was time to sleep.

* * *

 **another chapter done! Right so next time, the real drama begins! We begin to get into the plot next chapter I have already planned out up to chapter ten just need to write them but have notes saved on my phone!**

 **Anyway please review#1 let me know how I'm doing, am I moving things along okay? Let me know! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was two weeks later once Marinette finally got out, she was glad to finally get out, despite her friends visiting her nearly everyday she had been so bored. Some good things came out of it though. She send Chloe had become close friends, the blonde girl stuck to her word and had become a nicer person, the girls found they had a lot in common and become really good friends. Chloe still hadn't come out to anyone else yet but Marinette had assured her everyone would have a positive reaction.

Ayla, Nino and Adrien had visited everyday too, Keeping her spirits up and keeping her positive. Adrien had also continued his forehead kissing, which had Marinette squealing every time. Chat had also visited every night, bringing Tikki along too so the two could see each other, thankfully there had only been two akuma attacks the whole time she was in hospital, and there were easy enough for Chat Noir to take down alone then bring the akuma to her so she could quickly transform and cleanse it. Char always kissed her forehead before he left too.

Marinette sighed tiredly as she leaned her head against the window, her ribs and head had completely healed but her leg was still broken, so she was on crutches for the time being.

The finally arrived home and her father had carried her all the way up stairs despite her insisting that she would be fine, Tom just laughed and said he was helping her no matter what. Once her father put her down in her room she discovered her parents had put a little bed on her floor so she wouldn't need to try and climb onto her bed. She was always internally grateful for her parents.

Once she was settled she called Ayala who told her she would grab the boys and be straight over since it was a Sunday. Marinette embarrassingly had to call her mum up to help her take down all her pictures of Adrien, he mother just laughed and shook her head muttering about young love. They just got them all down when they heard three voices down stairs.

Ayala was the first one up followed by Nino and Adrien. The friends said hello and hugged. They sell sat on the floor, Adrien helping Marinette sit down making the raven haired girl blush.

"So what should we do? I have movies and video games, we also can play games, or we could do all, if your all free today!" Marinette babbled excitedly, the three just smiled.

"Of course girl, that's what we're here for, to properly hang out" Ayla laughed bopping the girls nose.

"I'm free all day actually, I don't have any photoshoots or anything today" Adrien smiled nicely at her making her heart skip at least five beats. Nino agreed and the three settled on playing video games first. Adrien stood up to turn on her computer.

"W-wait!" Marinette shouted remembering her background, Adrien stopped.

"Everything okay, Mari?" He asked, Marinette nodded.

"U-umm yeah umm the game is actually downstairs on the bookcase...C-can you grab it? I would but umm my legs starting to hurt" It wasn't a complete lie her leg was hurting. Adrien nodded.

"Of course Mari, don't worry about it" He headed downstairs.

Marinette looked pleadingly at Ayla who laughed "I've got you girl" The reporter got up and loaded the screen. Nino looked curiously and laughed when he saw what it was, Marinette glared at him.

"Say a word and you'll be the next one in hospital" She warned, Nino held his hands up.

"Hey I've known about your crush for a year now and haven't told him, do you really think I would now? Although I think you should! He has a crush on you too you know" Nino said encouragingly.

"Wait really did he tell you that?" Marinette asked hopefully.

"Not in so many words but I can tell when my bro's in love, send seriously hes been talking about you non stop" Marinette wanted to respond but Adrien came up stairs looking confused.

"Mari I couldn't find it" He said disappointed, Marinette looked and saw it on her desk.

"Oh Papa must of brought it up for me, sorry Adrien" She apologized sheepishly.

"Its okay" He replied as he sat down and took a controller, the other three did the same. The played round after round with Marinette winning them all. The other three admitted defeat.

They decided to watch a movie, deciding on watching Harry Potter from the first one, Ayala, Nino and Adrien got pillows from Marinettes bed and made a comfortable makeshift couch witbthem, all four leaned back relaxing, Ayes laid her head on Nino's shoulder causing their friends to smile.

"They make a cute couple don't they?" Adrien whispered, Marinette nodded and turned her attention to the film.

Although her attention wasn't on the movie at all, All the way through it was like Adrien was moving closer to her, now they were sitting so their shoulders were touching. Her heart was beating widely in her chest.

Halfway through the second movie her painkillers started to kick in, she felt drowsy send her head felt heavy, her head dropped onto Adrien's shoulder, she gsspef snd sat up quickly "S-sorry" She muttered.

Adrien smiled at her "Its okay, I umm I didn't mind, if your tired you could use me as a pillow if you want to" He said sincerely but nervously, Marinette was frozen for a moment before deciding not to pass up the opportunity to cuddle with her crush... and if what Nino said was true then she was his too.

She nodded and laid her head back down onto his shoulder, it felt right to her, natural, like her head belonged there, it felt even more natural when he started to play with her hair, she was vaguely aware of her friends snickering as she fell asleep.

When she awoke she found she wasnt sitting anymore, she was lying down, she looked send saw black with coloured stripes, looking up she found the sleeping face of Adrien Agreste, that's when she noticed his arms around her, she blushed but smiled happily, snuggling into him, she was about to fall back asleep when she heard a cough. She looked up to find Ayla standing over them, phone in hand smiling evily.

"Well well looks like someone's comfy, enjoying your cuddly toy?" The reporter smiled, Marinette blushed again.

"Shh, you were doing the dame thing with Nino!" She shot back.

"I'm dating Nino... although looks like you two are close to dating, you'll be there in no time"

"a.. ... if what Nino said was true" Marinette whispered.

"Ohh it is girl, you don't cuddle someone like that if you don't like them" Ayla replied. The girls stopped their conversation when they heard Adrien stir. He noticed their position when he woke and blushed.

"Ehh S-sorry Mari...i tend to cuddle things in my sleep, usually my pillow" He said sheepishly.

"I-its okay Adrien...I umm I didn't mind" She admitted, watching the boys face light up.

Soon her three friends had to leave as it was late and a school night, they all sid goodbye and hugged their frind, Adrien once again leaned down and kissed her forehead.

After her friends left Marinette decided to watch something on Netflix until she felt tired again. She was just dosing off when she heard her phone ring, she reached send pressed the accept button.

"Hello?" She yawned, stretching her free arm.

 _"Oh gosh you were sleeping weren't you? I'm sorry it is late"_ Chloe's voice sounded out the other end, Marinette giggled and shook her head, although upon realising Chloe couldn't see her she replied.

"No no I was dozing but not fully sleeping yet, what's up?" She tried to stifle her yawn. Chloe took a moment but spoke again.

 _"I called to see how you were, I wanted you were, I was gonna come over but saw you had people over send didn't want to intrude"_

"You wouldn't have Chloe, I would have been happy if you joined us, we had fun"

 _"I know you wouldn't but.."_ The blonde trailed off sighing.

"Hey, Adrien wouldn't have minded either, he is your friend you know, Ayala and Nino will come around, they might be hesitant but they will see what a good person you have become"

 _"Hopefully... how did it go anyway? Any closer to actually admitting to Adrien how you feel?"_

"Well...no...but we did fall asleep cuddling... we're so much closer than we've ever been..i don't even stutter that much astound him anymore, Chloe I think...I think you might have been right... I think Adrien actually likes me!"

 _"Trust me he defiantly does! Aw_ _I'm so happy for you two, I know you'll make him happier than he's ever been"_

Marinette squealed "oh my god what do I do? I don't know how to deal with this" She heard Chloe laugh.

 _"Umm maybe tell him you feel the same? Ask him to the school dance coming up!"_

"I umm yes I should umm do that! I'll do that! Yes" Chloe giggled again.

 _"Good girl! I'll be here supporting you!"_

"What about you? Any update on Sabrina?"

 _"Well she stayed_ _over last night, we watched movies and gossiped... I still haven't told her... but umm I'm planning on asking her to be my date to the dance then confessing there under the disco ball"_

"Aww Chloe that's so romantic! She will say yes I know she will!" Marinette squealed before yawning again.

" _Right! You are clearly tired! Bed for you! I'll see you tomorrow at school, bye!"_

"Night Chloe" Marionette clicked her phone lock, She sighed again leaning back, playing the series she was watching on Netflix again, she got five minutes in when she heard a knock, knowing who it was she smiled "Come in, its open!"

Chat jumped down onto her bed, before coming to the lower level "Hello purrincess! How are you feeling?" He asked a smile on his lips.

"I'm fine Chat, A little tired but okay" She smiled back at him.

"Ahh I shall make this short visit then" He replied, he sat next to her on thru makeshift bed, She scotted over he could share the pillow, She unconsciously leaned against him, feeling too tired to care.

"Ive come to return something to you, although I'm tempted to keep her, she keeps Plagg in line and he actually behaves " He chuckled, she giggled send shook her head.

"Give my Kwami back kitty! You can't keep her! I've missed her" She scolded lightly "Now give me Tikki!" She demanded pouting cutely.

He laughed reaching tine hid pocket "You are way to cute, my lady!" He pulled Tikki out and watched the red blur fly and cuddle Marinettes cheek.

"Marinette! I'm so glad your out now! Ive missed you!" Tikki said excitedly.

Marinette giggled "I've missed you too Tikki!"

Chat watched the whole exchange with a smile on his face "You two are so adorable!" He said as he rubbed Tikki's forehead, she detached herself from Marinette to hug Chat's chee.

"I'll miss you Chat, I've had so much fun hanging out with you, although I'm sure you're going to be around much often" The Kwami kissed his cheek and rested on Marinettes shoulder.

Chat smiled "I'll miss you too Tikki, and don't worry i'll be around" He shared s secret smile with her.

Marinette smiled at the exchange "Well you two have become close" She yawned, unable to stay awake she laid her head on Chat's shoulder.

"I'll let you sleep princess, Sweet dreams and I hope to see you tomorrow" He kissed her forehead goodbye before laying her down gently, He jumped through her window and went home to sleep.

* * *

Marinette awoke for School the next day, her mother helped her get ready since she couldn't do it herself with her leg. She got on her clothes send left early to hobble her easy to school.

When she left she found Nino, Ayla and Adrien waiting for her, saying hi to her friends as she tried to hobble out on her crutches, just she made it out her school bag fell to the ground, she groaned and tried to bed down to pick it up, Nino bet her to it, picking it up.

"Thanks Nino" She smiled trying to take it from him, he just shook his head.

"Nuh uh little Mari" He replied, slinging the pink bag over his shoulder, Ayla laughed.

"Looking very cool babe"

"Hey don't judge! Pink can be for guys too" Ayla laughed but nodded.

"Your right your right" She waved it off. Marinette giggled at her friends. She loved hanging out with them all again. She really had missed them, sure they came ti the hospital but they couldn't hang out for long.

Her thought proccess stopped when she felt a hand on her back, She turned to see Adrien smiling at her "Come on, I'll help you to school, don't want you falling" He chuckled,she couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, I'll only fell for you" The words were out her mouth before she could stop them, she wished she could move her hands to her mouth but if she did she would fall without the support if her crutches. She peaked up St Adrien's face that had went as red as a fire truck, She could hear Ayla and Nino snickering behind her, her face started to heat up.

"I uhh I wow... umm " The blonde boy stuttered, he rubbed the back of his neck with the hand not on Marinettes back.

"I mean umm, oh gosh I don't even know why I said that, I'm so sorry, oh gosh that's so embarrassing" She stuttered trying to come up with an explanation, Adrien laughed and shook his head.

"That's the worse pick up line, I wouldn't use that one on your crush if you have one" He laughed off, little did he knew she just did.

"Right, yeah, that's what I was doing..testing it out" she was thankful for an out.

After everyone calmed down the four friends made their way to school, Nino carrying Marinettes bag and Adrien supporting her, Marinette was thankful her best guy friends were such gentlemen.

As soon as she entered the classroom she was attacked with gentle hugs, everyone was glad she was back, the last to hug her was Chloe, everyone was shocked to see Marinette hug her back.

Marinette looked around at the shocked faces of her classmates "Chloe's been visiting me, we've become friends, shes changed guys, I cant make you give her a second chance but I can ask you, tell you"

Chloe smiled at her, the class muttered but didn't comment, The teacher came in and everyone went back to their seats, Marinette was about to try get up the stairs when Nino stopped her.

"Take my seat, until your legs healed at least, don't want you to injure yourself further" He said offering a kind smile.

Marinette smiled back "Thank you Nino! Your such a good friend!" Nino just smiled send ruffled her hair, he of course didn't tell her part of the plan was to get her snd Adrien together, Nino was being the best wingman to both of them right now.

Adrien helped Marinette to the seat next to him "Come on tiny, rest your good leg" Marinette blushed but let him let him less her.

The bell rung for lunch time some time later, Adrien helped Marinette up off the sets, getting ready to go have lunch with hid friends, He felt a tug on his arm and looked back to see Chloe a little smile on her face.

"Can I speak to you a moment, Adrien?" She asked in a small voice, the blonde boy hesitated, wanting to help Marinette, the small girl smiled at him

"Go, I think this is important, we'll wait for you" She said, Nino took over from Adrien to help Marionette down the stairs that led to the courtyard. Adrien turned to Chloe.

"What's up Chlo? You okay?" Despite not having any romantic feelings for the blonde, he still cared about her, he thought of her as a sister.

"You should ask Marinette out!" She declared, Adrien started dumbfounded.

"Wait what?"

"Don't play dumb! Your in love with her, you stared at her the whole class like she was made of stars or something, it'd obvious lover boy, ask her to the dance!"Chloe snapped smiling when he went red.

"Am I really that obvious?" He asked because really, Ayla, Nino and now Chloe had guessed hid crush?

"Yep! Don't worry Mari hasn't noticed, but ask her! She'll say yes"

The blonde boy perked up "Y-you really think so?"

"I know so, you ask her, I'll ask Sabrina, we'll both be happy, that's all I want, for my big brother to be happy" She said smiling. Adrien smiled back at her before catching on to what she said.

"Wait Sabrina... do you... Chloe do you have a crush on Sabrina?"

Chloe stopped noticing what she had admitted before nodding "Y-yeah.. I'm umm I'm gay, I like girls..well a girl... Sabrina...i have for s long time.."

Adrien smiled and hugged her "I'm so proud of you! And I support you! I'm here if you ever need to talk okay? Does anyone else know?" He asked curiously.

"Just you and Marinette, I told her when I saw her in hospital" Chloe admitted, Adrien was about to reply when there was a boom outside, The two blondes ran to the window to see a girl floating in a nurses outfit, she was blasting people.

"Akuma!" Chloe shouted terrified.

"Go hide now! I need to find Mari!" Adrien shouted, Chloe nodded send done what she was told, once she was put the room Adrien let Plagg out his pocket.

"Plagg! Claws out!" in a second he was Chat Noir, he looked out the window to see ladybug hobbling towards the Akuma "No! Mari No" He shouted send ran outside as fast as he could to help his lady.

* * *

The Akuma was easy and was done in half an hour, the heros touched fists saying "Pound it" at the same time. Ladybug hissed as her leg throbbed.

"You okay my lady?" Chat asked concerned, Ladybug shook her head.

"I missed my time to take my painkillers so my leg is throbbing, I just need to find Nino he has my bag, I had to pretend to get trapped to get away" She replied as her earing's beeped.

"Detransform, I'll carry you to your friends and say I saved you, that way they wont be suspicious and I'll look like your knight in black leather!" She rolled her eyes but detransformed, He smiled picking her princess style .

He spotted Ayla and Nino, smiling he jumped down, being careful of Marinettes leg. He asked in front of them, Ayla pulling Nino excitedly when she spotted them.

"Mari we were so worried!" She shouted, Chat gently put her down and let Ayla hug her tight.

"I'm okay, Chat saved me" She smiled sweetly at him "Thank you Chat Noir"

"Your welcome princess" He bowed and jumped away, Ayla once again hugged her best friend.

"Don't ever run away again okay?" She mad Marinette promise.

"I wont, now Nino can you give me my pills from my bag? My leg is killing me"

"Sure thing dude" He opened her bag and got out her box of pills and a bottle of water handing them to her, Marinette took her dosage and handed them back to Nino who put them back in her bag, at that moment Adrien ran up to them.

"Everyone okay?" He asked, they all nodded.

"Yeah, Mari even got saved by Chat Noir, how lucky right?" Ayla said winking at her best friend.

"Wow that's so cool Marionette! Be careful though, if you had to get saved that meant you were in danger" He scolded lightly.

"Right sorry, I'll be more careful" She replied smiling.

The four friends laughed send headed back to school.

* * *

In a dark room, surrounded by butterflies an evil man smiled "Hmm Ladybug is injured huh? Maybe this could be useful" He stroked his chin thoughtfully air made his hand into a fist, an idea started to form in his mind "This time Ladybug, you are weak, you cant fight strong like this, your Miraculous will be mine! And then I'll get heat I want" He laughed evilly as he clutched a certain photo.

* * *

 **done! ahh drama**! **Action! Romance! ahh this story is actually starting the plot! snyway I hope you like it! Please review! Love you all**


	5. Chapter 5

Why? Why were they both doing the same thing? Both Adrien and Chat Noir had been kissing her forehead when ever they said goodbye to her but why? She knew Chat liked Ladybug and he knew she was Ladybug so he could be doing that because of that but why Adrien? If Nino, Ayla and Chloe were right then he liked her that's why. They were both doing it though, and they started at the same time, but why? They both liked her, started to kiss her forehead at the same time, both were incredibly sweet send handsome, both were kind, both had green eyes and blonde hair.

Was...a thought crowded Marinettes mind...was it possible that maybe, possibly, Adrien was Chat Noir? She had debunked the idea before, thinking it wasn't possible that her sweet polite Adrien was the overly flirty Chat Noir, it was possible though, right? It was entirely possible, She had heard Adrien pun before, Chat might be flirty but he was also very polite and gentlemen like, just like Adrien.

Marinette felt her heart beat faster, her breath caught in her throat as she realised how much she wanted it to be true, she wanted Adrien to be Chat Noir, she wanted Adrien to be the flirty, punny , cat, she wanted Adrien to be her partner, she wanted Chat Noir to be the love of her life. That was another thing, if Adrien was Chat then she was in love with the stupid cat all this time...before she realised she might have a crush on him before she had her accident.

Before she could think further on it she heard a knock on her window, she smiled knowing who it was "Come on in kitty" She called, watching as her trap door opened and the black cat dropped down, his usual smirk on his face.

"Why hello purrincess, how are you feeling after todays attack? Are you tired or more hurt?" The blonde said as he moved closer sitting beside her on her makeshift floor bed, she scooted over again as he sat beside her. She smiled send laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Chat, just a little tired, I didn't get hurt I promise" She assured him, he smiled and ran a hand through her hair, she sighed happily leaning into it, she didn't care that they were acting like a couple, infect she very much liked cuddling with her kitty, he felt as warm as the time she cuddled with Adrien.

"I'm glad princess" WWs all he said, he nuzzled her hair affectionately, feeling happy when she leaned closer to him, not being able to help herself. She lifts her head and looks into his eyes, hypnotized by them, the same way she did with Adrien's.

"Chat?" She started quietly, he looked at her questionly. His eyed brining with curiosity.

"Yes my lady?" He replied just as quietly, brushing hair away from her face. She blushed send took a deep breath.

"I think" She paused glancing down then back up "I think I know who you are... or maybe I just want you to be this person so much I'm making false information in my head... but..i don't think you should reveal yourself yet... soon I promise... just right now...I want you to be the person I think you are..I'm not ready to know if your not... does that make sense?" She asked softly, Chat looked for a minute before nodding.

"Whenever your ready to see who I am... then just say it, just tell me to detransform then I will, you wish is my command princess" He replied, he moved to kiss her forehead before she stopped him, He titled his head, maybe she didn't like it? Maybe she wants it to stop, she hasn't complained before though, of course if she didn't want him to kiss her then he wouldn't.

"No Kitty" She said shaking her head, his ear lowered but he nodded, after all every wish she had he would command.

"Sorry princess, I didn't know it was making you uncomfortable" Again Marinette shook her head.

"Its not"

Then why-?"

"Kiss me kitty! Properly, not on the forehead, I want a proper kiss" She whispered, Chat's breath caught in his throat, he looked at he for any sense of doubt or lie to find none, well if a kiss is what she wants, a kiss is what she'll get. He tilted her head up, blue met green, they both looked at eachother for a minute before they leaned in slowly, Chat stopped just before her lips, feeling her warm breath, his heart was racing as his brain tried to catch up with everything. Finally he closed the gap, their lips met and it felt like a million akumas were flying in his stomach, Her arms wound around his neck pulling him closer, her hand tangled in his hair, he rested his hands on her waist, his head felt light, everything blurred as she was the only real thing in the world.

Unable to keep her weight up Marinette fell backwards, dragging Chat with her, she was lying on her back, Chat's torso on top of her, being mindful of her leg, there was no doubt in her mind she loved Chat now, she felt his tongue lick her lip and opened up her mouth letting him explore it, she moaned in his mouth slightly tugging on his hair, he pulled away when breathing got to much, he rested his forehead against hers and smiled.

"Wow, well if that wasn't the best kiss I've ever had" He said, hearing her giggled as she played with his hair, smiling affectionately at him.

"The best? Surely you've kissed prettier girls than me" She teased lightly giggling when he purred as her hands ran themselves through her hair.

"Actually noo umm ... your the only girl I've ever kissed..." He confessed blushing a little.

"Wait, what?" her voice was full of surprised "Really? Your kidding right?" Chat shook his head.

"Afraid not, I don't exactly spend my time kissing girls, it sounds cliché but I've always wanted my first kiss to be with someone I loved" Chat confessed truthfully, she gulped at the intense look in his eyes.

"And" she paused thinking about heat she wad about to ask "And was it?" She whispered out, eyes looking away from his waiting for his reply.

"Yeah, it was with s girl I fell in love with twice, way before I knew she was the two same people I loved" Chat replied sincerely, Marinettes eyes filled with tears as she smiled.

"I love you too" She chocked out hugging him close to her, he hugged her back tightly nuzzling her neck they just stayed like that for a moment holding each other close before she spoke up again "You know what? Screw it! She declared "Ask me to the dance tomorrow in your civilian form! Come straight up send ask me, if you are who I think you are you'll be in my class"

Chat nodded against her neck "Yes of course princess, I will, hopefully I am who you hope me to be" He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled and pushed him off her, he obliged and lay on his back, she moved to lay her head on his chest, he gently played with her hair a she yawned. She snuggled into him as she felt her eyed close and her breath even out.

Chat stayed for half an hour admiring his sleeping beauty before he kissed her forehead send jumped out her window back home to his bed.

* * *

The next morning Marinette woke up in a good mood, she got ready for school humming to herself, Tikki smiled "Has your good mood got to do with a certain cat?" Tikki smiled, Marinette blushed but nodded.

"I think he might actually be Adrien Tikki! How amazing is that? The two boys Im in love with becoming one! And he loves me too" She gushed she would spin if her leg wasn't still broken.

"I'm happy for you! You deserve this happiness after everything you've been through this past month and a bit"

"Thanks Tikki, now come one we're going to be late! And I want to know if Adrien is Chat as soon as possible" Tikki flew into Marinettes bag and the young girl hobbled downstairs, used to doing it with her crutches by now.

As expected Ayla, Nino and Adrien were waiting for her, Nino took her bag again which she smiled send thanked him for. Adrien smiled at her, his cheeks went a little red too "Hi" He sid simply.

Her cheeks went red too "Hey" She replied, Ayla and Nino shared a knowing look, smiling at their friends, they both knew the two would be together before the end of the week.

"Lets go shall we?" Ayla said taking Nino's hand and walking in front, Marinette and Adrien followed behind them.

The two walked in silence for a moment before Adrien spoke up "Woo... I umm have to ask you something"

"O-oh?" Marinette stuttered, she looked up at him.

"W-well you Dee" He swallowed "Um I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" He asked hopefully. He looked St Marionette to see the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh Chaton"She started, Adrien's heart skipped a beat, it was him she was hoping Chat would be "I told you last night, theres no need to be nervous" She paused again saying the next part a little louder so Ayla and Nino heard, after all they would want to know "Of course Adrien I would love to go to the dance with you!"

Adrien smiled and hugged her, as Ayla and Nino turned around, they went back up to their friends and smiled St them "I knew it!" Ayla stated "I knew you teo would end up going together!"

"Well done dude!" Nino clapped him on the back.

"Thanks man" Adrien smiled "Couldn't resists asking such a beautiful princess to be my date" He said, the four friends smile and walk to class.

It was a rather boring day, until about halfway through, an akuma attacked but was taken down easily, both Chat and Ladybug were happy that it was over quickly and went back to class.

It would have been fine if that was the only akuma off the day but it wasn't... there were four more Sumas, all were easy but with each one Ladybug was getting more send more tired. It wasn't until the one at four in the morning that it really showed.

Ladybug groaned as she transformed, Chat was already there, he looked at her with concern "Are you okay my lady?" He asked as he took in her tired eyes, Ladybug nodded.

"Just tired and sore Chat" Her voice showed it, He looked at her with worry.

"Let me do sell the work, they've been easy today, I'll get them and you can purify, deal?" Ladybug nodded not in the mood to fight.

Chat took down the akuma easy and Ladybug purified it and cast the miraculous cure, she swayed on the spot, Chat barely caught her before she passed out in his arms, she detransformed still passed out, Tikki looked at her with concern.

All the Alums attacks today has tired her out" Tikki said to Chat.

"Do you think Hawkmoth is trying to tire her out? Maybe he knows she's injured" Chat suggested.

Tikki nodded "Defiantly, hes taking advantage, I think the big battle is coming soon but she's in no fit state...i really hope not, I cant lose her" Tikki wiped the tears from her eyes.

Chat looked at the kwami with determination "Tikki I promise you, I wont let her get hurt, I will protect her with everything I have, I wont let Hawkmoth hurt the one I love"

"You really do love her wont you?" Chat nodded at Tikki's question "She loves you just as much Adrien"

Chat smiled and kissed Marinettes forehead "Come on in my pocket little one" He said to Tikki "I'll take you both home" and with that Chat carried both Marinette and Tikki home and tucked them into bed, kissing Marinettes forehead before going home himself for the little sleep he would get.

* * *

In a dark room a msn stood smiling "Well well well looks like Ladybug is getting to tired to fight, soon Chat Noir will get tired having to fight by himself, then on Saturday evening I strike!" He closed his window not even mad the akuma didn't win.

"Now to strike, get the miraculous and get my love, the one I deserved!" He opened a locket to reveal a picture of a blonde woman "I will get you my love, I shall save you, then you will love me and we can raise Adrien together, like it w's always supposed to be"

* * *

 **Ohhhhhhh dramaaaa! Will hawkmoths plan work? Will Mari be okay? ahh drama!**

 **Also through in love square development because you all had to wait so long**

 **Also sorry fir cliffhangers but up until the last chapter this is what it will be please review and tell me if you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette was very tired out at school the next day, Ayla, Nino, Chloe and Adrien were worried about her, even the teacher seemed worried and just let the young girl sleep in class, which was what she was doing, her head laid down, her arms cushioning her head she let out soft breaths as she slept. Adrien kept glancing at her, making sure his princess was okay.

She shivered at little in her sleep, Adrien caught it and quickly took off his hoodie and draped it over her shoulders, He kissed her forehead before smiling slightly and sitting back down, Ayla and Nino caught the action and smiled at their friend, giving each other a look, the two would be dating before the end of the week both were sure.

Throughout the whole morning Adrien kept an eye on her, knowing the true reason she was exhausted, he just hoped there were no akumas today no matter how easy they were, transforming was clearly enough to tire her out right now, she was still sleeping, but had managed to change to cuddle into his hoodie, the sight made him blush and extremely happy, it was close to lunch now, he gently reached over and shook her awake "Princess, its almost lunch time, you want food don't you?"

She groaned "Five more minutes" She turned her head the other way snuggling more into his hoodie, he chuckled and decided just to let the bell wake her up, he did gently play with her hair though, since the teacher had just let the students work on homework for the last 10 minutes.

The bell rung making the small girl jump up in surprise, Adrien chuckled as she looked around confused "It's okay princess, its just lunch time" He told her.

She nodded and smiled before holding up the soft pillow she somehow, she was confused seeing the green colour before lifting it up to examine it, she blushed as she realised what it was "O-oh U-umm" She started her stammer coming back full force "Ha-here" She tried to hand it back but the blonde just shook his head.

"Keep it, its chilly today and you only have your blazer, I have a spare hoodie in my locker for myself so dint worry about me, plus I would love to see my lady wear my hoodie" He gave her a Chat Noir smile that just made her face go redder.

"O-okay, I'll wear it" Marinette replied quietly, she slipped on the hoodie, ignoring the snickers coming from behind her, it felt snug and warm, like he was hugging her, his scent filled her nose.

Adrien face went red as he saw the adorable sight of Marinette in his oversized hoodie, why did he suggest this? How was he going to survive the rest of the day with the adorable sight?

He moved and helped her up whilst Nino grabbed her crutches, after both boys made sure she was steady the four friends made their way to a small café for lunch. As they walked they talked about their plans for Saturday.

"We could all go together? We could go for dinner before it?" Ayla suggested as they walked, Nino smiled as he slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Sounds good babe, what do you two think?" He asked the couple beside them.

"Sounds like s great idea! I'll pay my treat!" Adrien responded before all three off his friends tried to protest.

"You really don't have to Adrien!" Marinette tried to protest the blonde just shook his head.

"For one your my date So I'll pay for my girlfriend if I want to! And I want to treat Ayla and Nino too" He smiled at his lady, she just blushed but smiled back.

"Okay kitty, but next time I'm treating you!" She responded.

He laughed and kissed her forehead "Deal princess"

"Wait" Ayla stopped and turned to the two "Girlfriend? woah since when? And why didn't you two tell us?"

"Yeah dude what the hell?" Nino piped up.

"Umm well that sort of slipped out...I-I haven't officially asked her yet...I just kinda umm assumed since she admitted she likes me... and I admitted I like her too" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

"WHAT?!" both Nino and Ayla exclaimed at the same time, the new couple blushed but laughed.

"Calm down you two as we said it isn't official yet" Marinette giggled and shook her head. Of course she should have known better, the rest of the walk all the two had were questions, when did they confess? Why didn't either of them mention it? When had Adrien started to like her?

They came up with they had been texting when Adrien had asked her if she had a crush on anyone, she addmited she did on him and he admitted to having one on her too, they decided to take it slow so that's why they hadn't told them, and Adrien started to like her a long time ago, it just took him a while to realise it.

Ayla and Nino bought the story and gushed about it to both if them, expressing their happiness at this, the foursome laughed as they reached the café, the had their hand on the door before they heard a scream, all four groaned, Ayla and Nino ran inside the café to hide. Adrien helped Marinette into a nearby alley way so they could transform.

Both heros called on their kwami's and transformed into their alter egos. They jumped out looking for the akuma. They spotted her to their right.

The victim was wearing a maid outfit, her skin was a greyish colour and she had what looked like a feather duster that was shooting beams and making people clean "I am super clean! I will ensure everyone cleans up that way no one will ever make a mess again!" She growled out, Chat and Ladybug narrowed their eyes.

"The Akuma's gotta be in the feather duster!" Ladybug said to her partner, the blonde nodded.

"Right you stay here and I'll get it, it shouldn't be too hard" He was about to jump into action when Ladybug grabbed his arm balancing on one crutch "My lady?" He questioned.

Ladybug just pulled him down and kissed him on the lips gently "Be careful Chaton" she whispered when she pulled away, with a red face he nodded and jumped away.

The victim had taken all of five minutes to bring down, Chat handed to feather duster to Ladybug who snapped it in half, she quickly cleansed the akuma and cast the miraculous cure. They did their fist bump smiling at each other.

"Good job kitty!" Ladybug praised him happily.

Chat smiled "and you my lady" He replied surprised when she shook her head.

"No Chat Noir, its all you, thank you so much for fighting on your own whilst I heal, your doing so well" The blonde blushed but s gentle smile took over, he kissed the girls forehead.

"Lets go detransform my lady, before Ayla and Nino wonder where we are" He picked her up bridal style, ignoring her protests and ran to the alleyway. He put her down and both released their transformations. Marinette stood and stared at Adrien whilst he did his.

"Wow..even though I knew, its sort of weird seeing it" She admitted "A good weird though" She assured him. It was true, she enjoyed seeing him transform, it was just confirming what she knew, but seeing it, made her really believe, she couldn't believe how lucky she was "Lets go kitty" she prepared to hobble out until she heard his voice.

"Wait! Umm about umm earlier... me calling you my girlfriend..." He paused before continueing "C-can I? I-I mean w-will you be m-my girlfriend...officialy?" He looked down nervously, unsure if himself before he heard her giggling.

"Ohh Adrien... have I not made myself clear?" She moved foreword, resting her weight on one crutch and she reached her hand up send cupped his cheek "I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend so yes, I will be" She smiled as his face lit up. He couldn't help himself, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, she smiled and kissed back putting her weight back on both crutches, she wished she could wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer but for now this would do.

"Oh my god!" They heard an excited voice, pulling away blushing they saw Chloe standing at the entrance of the alleyway. Their faces turned red.

"H-hey Chlo, W-what you doing?" Adrien asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I was just shopping for my dress when I found you two making out...I knew this would happen" Chloe replied smiling at her two friends.

"O-oh? W-what your dress like?" Marinette asked her face still red as she tried to change the subject.

"Huh uh your not getting out of this one, I will be calling you later miss Dupain-Cheng! But I'm happy for you two, I know you two will be very happy with each other" She said genuinely.

The couple smiled and moved closer to Chloe "What about you?" Marinette asked, Chloe blushed, how didn't he tables turn?

"W-what about me?" She asked startled.

"Have you asked you know who yet?" Adrien asked curiously.

She blushed but nodded "I umm asked her this morning...she said yes" Chloe admitted, Adrien and Mari smiled happily.

"Well done Chloe!" Adrien said smiling.

"We're so proud of you! And happy!" Mari continued. Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah thanks mum and dad" She said jokingly.

Ayla and Nino joined them a second later, they looked and saw three red faces, Ayla raised an eyebrow.

"what happened here?" She questioned looking between the three of them.

"I caught those two making out in this alleyway" Chloe threw them both in, the couple blushed and gaped at her.

"Wow making out? So I. guessing you two are official now?" Ayla teased winking, only to gape when they nodded.

"A-actually yes, that's why we were kissing... Adrien asked me.." Mari blushed shyly but giggled at Ayla and Nino's faces.

"Woah well congrats dudes! Knew you two would get together" Nino piped up high giving Adrien.

The five friends saw it was time to head back to school, so walked back talking all about the dance, Ayla tried to find out who Chloe easy going with only to have the girl shake her head

"You'll find out on Saturday"

"buts that's a long time away"

The got back to class and sat down, Mari catching the way Chloe and Sabrina smiled at each other.

During school there were another two akuma attacks, Chat insisted fighting alone but these two were harder so Ladybug stepped in, fighting as much as she could by the time school ended, she was exhausted again, Adrien saw her home and left her to rest... if only she could. That night there were another three akuma attacks, each one harder than the last, Ladybug was getting ,more and more tired, her body ached and the akumas seemed to target her leg, trying to injure it more, Chat never let them get near her, but Ladybug could tell he was getting tired too, all this fighting was taking a toll on him.

The last akuma had struck at midnight, it had successfully been deafeted but took an hour, Ladybug was swaying and could hardly stay awake as she already took her sleeping pill, she fell into Chat's arms, he took the hint and carried her home.

He laid her down into her bed just as the flash of pink took over her. He yawned and went to kiss her forehead "Night my lady" He was aboutnto go outnwhen she caught his arm.

"stay your too tired you'll fall and hurt yourself, sleep here send go home in the morning" Too tired to argue he changed back and lay down next to her, Plagg moved to cuddle with Tikki.

Adrien lay down and wrapped an arm around his love cuddling her as he fell asleep next to her.

Both of them thought the same thing as they fell asleep, Hawkmoth defiantly knew Ladybug was injured... and was trying to tire them both out... for what theynboth didn't know... but both knew the final battle was coming soon.

* * *

 **right so the story is progressing ohh you wont expect what happens anyway review and let me know what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

The next two days did not lighten up on akuma's, They were getting harder too, they would have been easier if Ladybug was of full health but all they did was tire her out, at the end of each attack Chat would rush to make sure she was okay.

It was Friday now, the day before the dance, all teachers had let the students have the day to help decorate the hall for the dance, Marinette however took this time to sleep, with her head laying comfortably on Adriens lap whilst he sat on the floor and played with her hair, the noise didn't seem to bother her sleep and if anyone got to noisy Chloe would just tell them to shut up, even though she was acting nicer most students were still scared of her, Adrien was just happy she was using that fear for good.

Speaking of the blonde she sat down next to Adrien, laying the clipboard next to her as she reached out and pushed some of Marinettes hair away from her face "How she doing?" Chloe asked in a hushed voice.

Adrien sighed "Not so good, she's so tired all the time and in pain when she's not so has to take her painkillers that just make her more tired" He replied worriedly "I feel useless like I can't do anything"

Chloe patted him sympathetically on the arm "She's strong, she'll get through this, your help is doing wonders for her, even just letting her sleep using you as a pillow, your doing more than you think you are"

"Thanks Chlo, you are too you know, I've seen you help her up stairs and off her seat, she even told me you offered to help her get ready tomorrow" Adrien responded making Chloe smile. There was a pause before Adrien spoke again "Chloe I have to ask, you don't have to answer, I'l just curios" he paused again "did you umm...did you ever..-"

"Have a crush on Marinette?" Chloe cut in, Adrien nodded, Chloe sighed before answering "Yeah I did...she was the first girl I ever had a crush on...and I hated it because I was so confused, I didn't know what I was feeling was natural, I thought I was weird, wrong somehow...like I was broken" She stopped taking a deep breath "So I bullied her, made her life a misery, turned the crush into feelings of hate because I didn't want to like girls...I pushed those feelings on to you, I was all over you, I tried to convince myself I had a crush on you, that's why I would constantly hug you or try to kiss you...I-I thought if I could just force myself to like you then I'd be fixed..." She stopped tears in her eyes.

Adrien put a hand on her shoulder "You don't have to continue Chloe, I understand, there's no hard feelings" He smiled at her.

Chloe smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder "Thanks Adrien, in happy we've stayed friends throughout the years, I've always thought of you as a big brother you know, you've always been there when I needed you even if I wasn't a good friend"

"Are you kidding me Chloe? You have been an awesome friend! Yeah you were horrible at times but you were there for me, when my mother disappeared you stayed with me till you got forced to go home and lately you have a good friend! You have me courage to tell Marinette how I feel and now we are together and I'm so happy, you were there when Marinette got run over, if it wasn't for you, Chat Noir would have probably never noticed, you saved her Chloe! And from what she's been telling me, you've been a good friend to her too" Adrien ranted on, Chloe hugged him once he finished, the action caused Marinette to wake, she sat up slowly rubbing her eyes. The two blondes separated and studied her.

Adrien was the first to speak "How you feeling princess?" He asked laying a hand on her back.

"Sleepy, but if I sleep more I think I won't sleep tonight, how's decorating going? She asked yawning.

"Very well!" Chloe piped up "I've made sure it's exactly the way you drew it! I've had to be bossy but it's working! See Ivan and Kim are putting the banner up now!" She pointed to the other end where the two tall boys were in fact putting up a banner.

"Wow Chloe it looks amazing! Thank you! I'm so sorry I've had to leave you to it" Marinette apologised suddenly wide awake.

Chloe shook her head "Don't worry about it! It's been fun bossing people about for a job! They actually listen! I'm enjoying it!" She flicked her blond hair behind her ear smiling.

Marinette laughed "Wow Chloe, you've done a great job! You know you would be great as a part planner or wedding planner or something, having a team you can boss about"

Chloe smiled and nodded "I've been thinking about it actually, I might go for it"

"Well I agree and encourage it!" Adrien added, he wrapped and arm around Marinette who leaned on him .

"KIM!" They heard suddenly "THE BALLOONS GO BLACK CLEAR BLACK! NOT BLACK CLEAR CLEAR!" Chloe stood up and marched over to the athletic boy making both Marinette and Adrien laugh.

"She may have changed but she's still Chloe" Marinette laughed.

"Yeah she always will be" Adrien responded.

"Help me up? I wanna speak to people and see how they're doing" Marinette asked, Adrien nodded and motioned for Nino to come help. Nino ran over and grabbed Marinettes crutches as Adrien wrapped an arm around Marinettes waist, She wrapped hers around his neck, he slowly lifted her up, Marinette made sure to put her wait on her good leg and leaned on Adrien.

Nino handed her one crutch and then the other one once she was balanced on one, Adrien didn't let go of her until she was fully balanced.

"Thanks boys" and then she was off away to talk to people, Adrien watching her carefully.

"Wow dude you really like her don't you?" Nino asked teasingly, Adrien blushed but nodded.

"Yeah man, I'm one hundred percent sure I'm in love with her" Adrien admitted, Nino smiled and clapped him on the back.

"As long as you make each other happy I fully support it, I have since Ayla told me Mari had a crush on you" Nino replied, Adrien whipped his head around and stared in shock.

"You knew she liked me? And never said anything to me?" Adrien accused.

"Hey man I was sworn to secrecy! By Ayla! Do you know how scary that woman is when she's mad?" Adrien laughed at the comment.

"Don't worry dude I was kidding" the boys laughed and went to help set up for the dance tomorrow.

Friday after school found Marinette and Adrien in Marinettes room watching a TV series, Nino and Ayla were on a date night in since Nino's parents were away so it was just the two of them.

The show they were watching had a young couple in a dance scene, Marinette watched with a sad look on her face, Adrien looked down to ask her a question before he saw her look.

"What's wrong my lady?" He asked concerned "Are you in pain?"

Marinette shook her head "No, it's just...how am I going to dance tomorrow?..I have a broken leg...maybe you should take someone else so you'll have fun and dance" She said sadly.

Adrien was at loss of what to say, so he stood up, pausing the tv show, Marinette looked at him curiously. He didn't say a word as he got out his phone, putting on the same song the couple were dancing to he turned to Marinette and smiled.

"May I have this dance my lady?" He asked smiling, Marinette blushed as she looked in awe. She nodded, letting him help her to her foot.

"Now keep your arms wrapped around my neck, keep your fully weight on me okay?" He requested, Still at loss of what to say Marinette nodded.

Adrien slowly swayed them side to side, his hands on her waist, they looked into each others eyes as they swayed to the beat of the slow song, Marinette smiled sweetly at him as he smiled back.

"See? Your dancing" Adrien said softly.

"No I'm swaying, wouldn't you just get bored?" Marinette inquired.

Adrien shook his head "No I could never get bored as long as I'm with you princess, even just sitting with you in silence makes my life exciting" he kissed her nose making her giggle "Besides" he said with a playful glint in his eye "If I did all I have to do is this" and before Marinette knew it, Adrien had picked her up princess style and spun her round, Making her squeak as she tightened her hold on him. Adrien laughed at her reaction "I can do that if you get to tired too"

"You silly cat" she whispered before leaning in and kissing him, he kissed her back, he moved gently laying her on her makeshift floor bed, climbing partly on top of her as they kissed. His hand lay on her waist, but he let one travel up her hips, lifting her shirt as it climbed higher slowly. She opened his mouth and he let his tongue explore, nearly moaning when hers met his. His hand trailed a little higher. His hand got to just under her bra before she stopped it with her own. Adrien retracted his hand immediately, and pulled slightly away blushing.

"Sorry got slightly carried away" He apologised sheepishly.

Marinette smiled "It's okay kitten, it happens, you stopped when I stopped you that's all that matters" she responded softly.

"Of course I did, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable ever, whenever we get into a heated moment, stop me whenever you want okay? Or even if you don't want me to kiss you or hug you at that time just say and I won't" Adrien said sincerely.

"I will don't worry, same goes for you though, this is a two way street, whenever you don't want kissed or hugged or even if I get carried away in a heated moment, you stop me if you feel uncomfortable and I'll stop you, deal?" She asked, he nodded.

"Deal princess", he rolled of her to lay next to her, she shuffled closer to lay her head on his chest as he started the tv program up again.

"I love you" she whispered softly as he played with her hair.

"I love you too" he whispers back kissing her forehead.

"Marinette! Adrien! Wake up!" Marinette blinked groggily looking around to find a panicked Tikki.

"Tikki what's wrong?" She asked shaking Adrien.

"There's five Akumas terrorising the city!" Plagg cut in.

"What? Five at the same time?" Adrien asked worriedly, he caught tikki out the corner of her eye and she had the same worried look.

"Marinette I'm so sorry, but your the only one that can purify...I hate that you have to do this" Tikki cuddled her chosens cheek "Please be careful okay? Let Adrien do most of the fighting if you can"

"I will be Tikki don't worry, I'll sit back as much as I can" Marinette responded cuddling her Kwami.

"Don't worry Tikki, I'll make sure nothing happens I promise" Adrien said with a stern look

Tikki pulled back and nodded "Then say the worlds and I'll do it"

Marinette took a deep breath "Tikki!" Spots on!"

The first two akumas were easily done, it seemed the five were a band that got dropped by their management so we're angry and set on getting everyone to listen to their music.

In Chats opinion they sounded pretty good...just you know, not at two in the morning when he was having a cuddle session with his girlfriend.

The first two were the guitarist and bassist, he managed to convince the guitarist to let him play the guitar before breaking it in two, leaving the butterfly out and letting Ladybug purify it.

The bassist was to distracted by that, that Chat managed to yanked his bass guitar and break it again letting Ladybug purify it.

The third was the drummer who seems to be drumming on people's head making them do an air drum, Chat Noir had figured out the akuma was in his sticks, he just had to figure out how to get them off him.

"Chat! Look out!" He hear ladybug shout, and looked round just in time to see the keyboardist try to hit him with beam that came out of his portable keyboard.

He backflipped round and done all sorts of tricks in a circle around the keyboardist who tried to hit him with the beam over and over but always missed, Char went faster around and around until the keyboardist was dizzy, he tripped him up with the baton before using it to smash the keyboard letting the little black butterfly fly out.

Now just the drummer and singer to go, he charged for the drummer, using his baton to knock the sticks out of his hands, they landed right into ladybugs who snapped them and purified the butterfly.

Now just the singer, but Char had no idea where he had gone, he looked around everywhere. He went up around a chimney looking carefully.

He did not look behind him however and ladybug was making sure the drummer was okay to notice, figuring this lot were easy and he'd be okay...until she heard it.

"Woahhhh" she whipped her head up, just in time to see a beam hit Chat Noir. She watched in horror when she saw him stumble before falling off the roof, she tried to get to him to catch him before he hit the ground but she was to late.

Chat hit the ground with a thud, she went as fast as she could over to him.

"Chat! Chat! Are you okay? Answer me please" she cried out, only to see him unconscious when she got there. "No no no Chat, wake up, please kitty wake up" tears gathered in her eyes, she knew her cure would heal him but she couldn't cast it yet, not with the singer still on the loose.

She glared up in anger, letting it take over sadness, she threw her yoyo in the air with a shout for her lucky charm. A bottle of water

She knew what she had to do, get his microphone wet then it wouldn't work, she cast her yoyo going onto the roof behind the singer, trying to hop quietly as she could.

She was almost there when he turned around, knocking her down in the process and making her land on her bad leg, she gave a cry of pain as tears gathered in her eyes. She clutched it painfully.

However she reminded herself that she was ladybug, that she would never give up, grabbing the bottle of water she opened it, spashling it in the singers face, covering his microphone which haywired causing him to drop it.

Ladybug picked it up and snapped it, purifying the butterfly she threw the bottle of water in the air shouting for her cure.

Chat awoke on the ground and looked up at the roof in time to see Ladybug fall to the ground "My lady!" He cried as he vaulted himself into the roof.

He ran to her "My lady are okay?" He helped her up carefully, taking both of them off the roof to a alley way

"Ow no I'm not" tears streamed down her face, despite her own pain she hugged him tightly "I thought I lost you"

He hugged back quickly but pulled away " your leg, I think we need to go back to the hospital" Chat worried.

"And how are we gonna explain why I was out at 3 am? And what happened?" She asked, Chat wondered.

" I'll take you home first, we can stage a fall and call your parents, that way they'll think it happened in your room"

Ladybug nodded "o-okay that could work...I could say I got up to use the bathroom and didn't want to wake you so I fell"

Chat nodded and picked her up princes style carrying her away.

None of them noticed the blogger and Dj standing just out of the alley way.

"Oh no Ladybug got hurt I hope she's okay" Ayla said worryingly, Nino wrapped an arm around her shoulders comforting her.

"I'm sure she is babe, she's a super hero, and Chat Noir is looking after her, she'll be okay" Nino replied as they walked back to his place.

"I know I'm glad she does have Chat Noir, it seems like she already had a broken leg though, I wondered what happened"

"It's easily done, I mean look at Mari, she has one too, in actually surprised she hasn't hurt it again with how clumsy she is" Nino joked.

"That's because us three won't let her, she has us to protect her" Ayla paused "Thank you by the way"

Nino looked confused "for what?"

"For helping with Marinette, you've been so good with her, carrying her bag, letting her have your seat, you've even carried her when Adrien wasn't there to help with stairs"

Nino shrugged "She's my friend too, when I heard what happened I was devastated, even seeing her now in pain is heartbreaking, I know this might sound weird because I used to have a crush on her but she's like my little sister you know, she's my little dudette, I love her like family,

As much as I love Adrien" he replied honestly "I mean I love you too but it's a different kind of love" he teased at the end.

Ayla smile and nodded " I get it, Adrien and Marinette are my family too, I love them both too" she agreed, they smiled at each other before leaning in for a quick kiss. They then headed home to rest

Or so they thought, as soon as they got in the door, Ayla's phone rang, seeing Adriens contact name show she answered.

"Hey...no I was up...wait what?...is she okay?...okay I'll get there...thank you" she hung up to be met with the curios and worried look on her boyfriends face.

"Marinette hurt her leg badly...he's saying she tripped going to the bathroom but...it's to big of a coincidence..." Ayla panicked.

"Woah babe what is? What's up?" Nino asked worriedly

"I think I just figured out who ladybug is..."

ohhh cliffhanger! Sorry this took so long my laptop brook but I figured out how to do this on my phone, hope you like it please review x


	8. Chapter 8

Rushing to the hospital, Ayla and Nino didn't stop until they got there. Their minds racing with what they might have just discovered. Entering the hospital they ran to where they knew Marinette was, they spotted her parents as they arrived slightly out of breath.

Sabine stood up "You didn't have to run dears, she's okay, she just broke her leg some more, it's just going to take a little more time to heal as all" She smiled sweetly as she hugged Ayla.

"I know Mrs Dupain-Cheng, I was just worried about her, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her" Ayla returned the hug before pulling away.

"Is she okay? Can we see her?" Nino asked worriedly, Sabine nodded her head.

"Of course, Adrien is in with her just now, luckily he was with her, they both feel asleep during a movie so I just let them sleep and called Adrien's father assistant and told her what happened, his fathers out of town so she just let it happen" Sabine replied as she showed them Marinette's room.

They walked in to see Adrien and Marinette speaking, their hands joined together as they smiled at eachother.

"Hey lovebirds, how are you doing?" Ayla called out making the two jump, Nino laughed as the two moved closer.

"I'm okay, I was in pain but they gave me something" Marinette replied smiling at them both.

"Yeah she should be getting out in an hour,they are just wanting to make sure she is one hundred percent okay and that she knows to shout for help!" Adrien cut in, not saying it as sternly as he should have.

Ayla nodded "Right yeah because you fell going to the bathroom right?" Ayla questioned.

"Y-yeah that's right, Adrien was sleeping so I didn't want to wake him up..." Marinette stuttered as she looked anywhere but Ayla.

"Girl be selfish every once in a while! That boy is perfectly healthy your not! Make him get up and carry you anywhere you want like the princess you are!" Ayla joked, making everyone laugh.

"My princess knows I would carry her wherever she wanted and grant very wish I could" Adrien kissed her hand making her blush, even though they were together she didn't think she would ever stop blushing.

"You two are so sickenly sweet, I think I have a cavity" Nino said ruffling Marinettes hair. "I'm glad your okay Mari, don't scare me like that okay?" He said sincerely. Marinette nodded

"I won't anymore, I'll be careful" she promised, Nino smiled and hugged her carefully.

They all spoke until Sabine and Tom came in and told them it was time to go home. They two just let all the kids come back with them and stay over as long as they all slept.

They all huddled into Marinettes make shift bed, just putting more blankets and pillows down to make it bigger. They all snuggled and fell asleep all together.

It was about 10 am the next morning when they all woke up to the smell of a fresh breakfast, all four stumbles down still half asleep as Sabine laughed.

They were a bit more awake once they finished their breakfast going back upstairs to watch movies.

"Okay one movie then you guys have to go! We have a dance to get ready for and we have a plan!" Ayla told the boys, they just nodded.

"Deal we have to get ready ourselves" Adrien responded.

The four watched a movie before the boys bid a goodbye.

Ayla started off by helping Marinette in the bath, she helped wash the girls hair, after she got Marinette out she jumped in the bath herself.

Marinette sat with her leg propped up, her paints next to her as she painted her cast. She painted different flowers on it connected by a vine.

Her phone rang so she put the paintbrush down and answered it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey it's Chloe, Adrien just texted me to let me know you were in the hospital last night again, I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Hey Chloe, yeah I'm okay just fell on my leg, it's okay I'm okay and have stronger meds, I'm just out the bath so feeling all refreshed for the dance tonight" Marinette assured her.

"I'm glad your still going, you deserve to have a fun night tonight with that model of yours" Chloe teased, Marinette blushed.

"Oh hush you I'm not the only one gonna have a good time tonight, once you confess you will be happier than ever I can tell"

"If she accepts" Chloe said sadly.

"They will" Marinette said being careful of pronouns incase Ayla was listening.

"I hope so, so what are you doing now?" Chloe changed the subject.

"Painting my cast to match my dress, I have this thing on but doesn't mean I can't make it look pretty" Marinette replied admiring her work.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful!" Chloe said, there was a pause before Marinette spoke again.

"Do you wanna come over? Get ready with me and Ayla? It will give you a chance to befriend her too" Marinette asked.

"Yeah that sounds fun, just let me get all my stuff together and I'll be over in half an hour?"

"Sounds good I'll see you then" Marinette hung up the phone just in time for Ayla to come out wearing a bathrobe and a towel on her head.

"Who was that?" Ayla asked as she admired Marinettes cast art.

"Chloe, she's coming over" Marinette replied as she added finishing touches.

" Really?"

"Be nice she's trying! She wants to get to to trust her too" Marinette said.

"I know and I'm starting to see she really is changing for the better, besides i need to get her to spill on her date, so you think it's Kim? Maybe Max? Or Nathaniel?" Ayla ratted off all the boys names save for Ivan, Nino and Adrien as they were already spoken for.

"I don't think it's Kim or Max their going as friends I think, Rose and Juleka are taking Nathaniel together" Marinette replied.

"Really? Wow the shyiest boy in class scored two dates?" Ayla said in fake disbelief.

"Hey he's cute! I only turned him down because of my feelings for Adrien, I didn't want to lead him on" Marinette said smiling.

"I know girl, just teasing" She laughed "that looks amazing by the way" Ayla said pointing to the girls cast.

"Thanks I'm making it match my dress, I just hope I look okay, so Adrien isn't embarrassed"

"Are you kidding me? Adrien is so in love with you that you can show up in a bin bag and he would still say your the most beautiful girl there, which you will be because your going to look amazing, I'm going to do your hair and talk Chloe into doing your make up she's gotten a lot better" Ayla replied.

The girls got right back talking about the dance and planning their outfits and dancing with the guys until Chloe came up, carrying a a dress bag and a case for half of her make up and hair products.

"Hey sorry I'm late it took to long to pack all my make up" she sighed as she set them on the floor.

"Don't worry Chlo we haven't started yet" Marinette replied.

The three girl put some music on as they planned on how to do their make up, what colours to use.

"Since your dress is white with flowers all around it I was thinking silver glitter with a grey and white cut crease" Chloe said as she studied Marinettes face "Also a slight contour and highlight to really bring out those bluebells of yours, Adrien's socks are going to be knocked right off"

"Thank you Chloe, what about you, what dress are you wearing" Marinette asked curiously.

"Well my dress is yellow, my favourite colour, so I'm going to do a gold eye" The blonde replied as she looked through her make up collection.

"Ohh is your date wearing a matching tie?" Ayla asked, Marinette rolled her eyes smiling knowing Ayla was trying to get out of Chloe who her date was.

"A-actually my date is wearing blue..."Chloe trailed off "at least that's what she told me"

Ayla was about to reply when she paused "Wait she? Are you taking a girl?"

Chloe looked to Marinette who smiled encouragingly "y-yeah, in taking a girl...because I like girls...I only like girls" The blonde looked at her feet waiting reaction, she always felt nervous telling people.

"Really? Well that's okay, as long as you do what makes you happy and your not hurting anyone that's cool" Ayla responded, Chloe looked up and smiled.

"Thank you" She replied softly to the readhead.

"No problem" Ayla smiled back "Soo do I get to know who the lucky lady is?"

Chloe laughed but nodded "Yeah it's Sabrina...I've liked her for a while now"

"I knew it! As soon as you said you were going with a girl!" The three girls laughed as they continued to get ready.

Since Adrien's dad was out of town, Nino got to come over, the two played video games and chatted.

"Just got a text from Ayla, Chloe's joined to girls to get ready for the dance" Nino said as he quickly texted back.

"Good that's good, hopefully this friendship lasts, Chloe is really trying" Adrien replied secretly giving Plagg some cheese when Nino wasn't looking.

"Same here bro it will be nice to have them at each other, although now they're all friends I can just imagine all the fangirling over ladybug" Nino laughed.

Adrien agreed "Well ladybug is great, I can see why they all like her" he tried to hide his little smile.

Nino caught it and smirked, he knew Adrien liked Ladybug, the fact that last night they discovered Marinette was Ladybug that lead to the conclusion that Adrien was Chat Noir, it wasn't hard to put two and two together. Nino was happy for his best friend, all Adrien ever needed was freedom and he gets that with Chat Noir, and now he has Marinette/Ladybug, it's the happiest Nino has ever seen his best friend.

"Don't let Mari know you're crushing on Ladybug, she might get jealous, and girls are scary when they're jealous" Nino smirked earning him a punch in the arm.

"Shut it man, yeah I think Ladybug is amazing but Mari's the only girl for me" Adrien replied blushing a little.

"I know man I'm only teasing, don't think I won't hesitate beating you up in a second if you hurt her"

Before Adrien could reply they heard a bang outside, they both ran to the windows trying to see what was going on, seeing people randomly cartwheeling and doing flips they figured an akuma.

Adrien paled how was he supposed to go and help when Nino was here? He can't leave Marinette do it alone either, if it meant risking his identity he would transform now and deal with it if it meant she was safe.

"Dude it's okay I know, go get it! Be Chat Noir and stop Mari from hurting herself more" Nino yelled, Adrien paused shocked but just dumly nodded.

"We'll talk once I get back, for now stay here safe!" Adrien commanded before he called for Plagg.

"Claws out!"

Just as Chloe had come out the bath the girls heard the bangs, Ayla looked on her phone "Akuma attack"

Marinettes face went pale as she tried to think of an excuse to go transform.

"Looks like she's turning people in gymnasts" Ayla continued, she looked up and saw Marinettes face as she looked worriedly. She looked at Chloe and decided she could be trust.

"Go Marinette" Ayla said, Marinette whipped her head up confused "Transform into Ladybug, but let Chat Noir do all the work okay? Don't get more hurt"

Chloe looked between both girls in disbelief, her mouth wide open "No way...how did I not see it.."

Marinette got over her chick quickly when she remembered the akuma "We're all having a long chat when I get back! Tikki! Spots On!"

Ladybug arrived on the scene from the street, looking around for her boyfriend to see if he arrived yet.

She panicked as she couldn't see him, looking all around feeling afraid that she would have to face the akuma and risk more damage.

Her yoyo rang and she quickly pulled up the video call, her face melted into relief when she saw her love.

"Chat thank goodness, do you think you can handle his one? I hate to ask but my leg is aching" Ladybug requested, Chat smiled and nodded.

"Of course my lady I wasn't going to let you do anything but purify and cure anyway" Char replied "I'm behind a chimney I'm gonna jump behind her steal her twirling baton and snap it then you can purify, deal?" He responded.

"Deal..oh and we have to talk, a certain blogger knows who I am" Ladybug revealed.

"Her too? A certain DJ knows who I am, they must have figured it out together" Chat laughed a little "We'll deal with it bugaboo don't worry, they are out best friends, they can keep it"

Ladybug smiled and nodded "okay back to the akuma, go get her kitty!"

"I will do, love you"

"Love you too"

The akuma was easy enough to take down, the managed to restore everything and everyone.

Chat and Ladybug agreed on what they were going to say to their friends once they went back.

Picking her up princess style, Chat was carrying her home, he opened her trap door and brought her down, startling Ayla and Chloe.

"Sorry girls, just dropping my lady off back home" he said as he sat her on her chair, he kissed her cheek and did a salute and with that he left through the sky light.

Marinette detransformed, and looked to the two other girls "Okay I know this is a shock but Chloe you have to keep this quiet okay?"

"I know don't worry I'll keep my mouth shut you can trust me" Chloe responded.

"Right okay, Ayla why don't you start, how did you figure it out?"

"Well me and Nino ran out to film the late night akuma attack and we saw Ladybug was hurt and that she got more hurt and then I got a phone call from your mum saying you were in hospital and it was easy from there, then the way Chat Noir was with you is the exact same Adrien is with you, that's how I figured him out" Ayla explained carefully.

"Woah wait! Adrien is Char Noir? How did I not see that? He's my childhood friend!" Chloe exclaimed.

"We have a magic that protects our identity, unless something gives us away you can't tell by looks alone, for a long while I didn't know who he was...not until he asked me to the dance" Marinette explained.

"I figured the both of you just found out, when did he find out?" Ayla asked.

"After my accident, his Kwami told him to take mine so that she would be safe as she wouldn't be in a hospital" Marinette replied.

"What's a Kwami?" Asked Chloe curiously.

"Tikki come on out" Tikki flew from behind the computer screen, she Floated next to Marinettes head.

"Hello I'm Tikki, I'm Marinettes Kwami, I help her become Ladybug" The small creature waved to the other two.

"I thought Ladybugs earrings is what helps her?" Ayla questioned.

"You're very clever Ayla, it's nice to finally meet you, anyway I go into her earrings, and together me and Marinette form Ladybug" Tikki explained.

"Tikki was the only one I could confined in about being both Marinette and Ladybug, well until now, no one knew, she's been like a big sister figure to me, guiding me and giving me advice" Marinette cut in.

"Any questions you have we're happy to answer" Tikki continued on.

"Y-you saved me...all that time you saved me...and I was horrible to you...why?" Chloe asked.

Marinette shrugged "I just kept a mindset, spoiled brat is still an innocent civilian" she teased "of course I don't feel that way now"

"But I was a horrible person" Chloe protested.

"No you were a person that did horrible things who's proven she can do good things" Marinette replied.

Chloe nodded and hugged her, Marinette hugged back.

"Okay girls we have 2 hours until the dance! Let's get ready!" Ayla said, the other two laughed as they all began their preparations.

Chat Noit jumped in his window and detransformed.

"Cheese! Where is my cheese?" Plagg whined as soon as he was out the ring.

"In the bathroom" Adrien waved him off and went to sit down next to Nino.

"So I'm guessing you have questions? I know I do" Adrien's started.

"Hell yeah dude! Your Chat Noir! How did that even happen?" Nino exclaimed happily.

"Well I came home to find this box in my room with a ring in it, with it came Plagg, you'll meet him once he's finished eating, and then I was a superhero" Adrien explained.

"Did you know Mari was Ladybug? You did always seem interested in her"

"No I didn't always know not until her accident as I had to look after her kwami"

"Wait what's a Kwami?"

"It's what helps us transform, Plagg goes into the ring and together we become Chat Noir"

" makes sense I guess, me and Ayla found out after last nights akuma attack, we saw LB was hurt then got more hurt and then we got the phone call about Mari, Ayla put two and two together and from there we figured out you were Chat Noir" Nino explained.

"I'm happy you know, I felt bad keeping it from you" Adrien admitted.

"Don't be dude, I understand, I'm glad I know now I can help you now come up with better excuses than going to the bathroom" Nino laughed.

Adrien shoved up "Hush when the time is needed you don't think, you just do"

The girls were almost ready,

All their make up and hair was done, Chloe and Ayla had their dresses on and were now just helping Marinette into hers. Marinette was on her chair when Ayla put the dress over her head, Marinette put her arms through, Chloe came with her crutches and Ayla helped her onto them whilst Chloe straightened off the bottom of her dress.

It was a whit spaghetti strap dress that had flowers all around it, it flaired out by the hip, she had on a white dolly show on her good leg. Ayla' dress was a tartan coloured dress, it had one sleeve off the shoulder, Chloe had on a yellow dress that had a high neck line with silver jewls around it.

Chloe and Ayla helped Marinette down stairs to the bakery were the boys were waiting.

Adrien stopped his conversation when he saw Marinette, his jaw dropped, she looked amazing. She was finally on front of him awaiting his judgement.

"You look so beautiful, Marinette" He breathed.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she replied back.

"You all look amazing! Have fun tonight" Sabine said as she saw them to the door.

The five teens headed to the dance to have fun..not knowing what awaited them.

Hawkmoth looked up out the window smirking.

"Now just wait Ladybug and Chat Noir, as that akuma earlier was just to through you off! Now the real fun begins.


	9. Chapter 9

Arriving at the school the group of five saw Sabrina waiting at the ntrance, Chloe smiled and waved bye as she ran up to her date, The group smiled as they saw the girls link arms and walk into the hall. The other four went in, Adrien helping Marinette up the stairs, keeping his arm around her waist as they walked into the hall. Marinette gasped as she saw all the lights and decorations, it truly looked magical.

"Chloe did an amazing job, it's exactly how I pictured and drew it! it's beautiful" Marinette said as she leaned into Adrien slightly.

"You both did, it's beautiful and amazing, just like you" Adrien replied, Marinette blushed but smiled.

"Just when I thought I was over being a blushing mess in front of you" Marinette said softly, Adrien chuckled and kissed her temple.

"Come on, lets get something to drink" Adrien led her over to the snack table, they both grabbed a drink and watched as their friends laughed and danced. They watched as Nino spun Ayla under his arm and dip her before giving her a soft kiss. Marinette smiled, she knew they were a cute couple but seeing things like that confirmed it.

She felt Adrien take her cup off her and put it on the table, She watched him as he smiled at her and extended his hand "Dance with me?" He asked, she smiled and nodded scared to speak in fear of her stutter coming back.

They danced just as they done in Marinettes room, her leaning on him as they swayed, the song playing had a nice beat to sway to with it, for Adrien it was the perfect song for them, He couldnt believe he had been so lucky, for Marinette and Ladybug to be one in the same? Sure he wished he found out a different way but he was happy he knew now, and that they were dating. Suddenly she sighed and he looked at her with worry.

"I can't wait until this stupid broken leg is healed, then we can dance properly like Ayla and Nino" She frowned and Adrien had to stop himself from laughing at how cute it was.

"Did I not show you? We can?" He suddenly moved his arms and picked her up Princess style, spinning around as she giggled "I can do this all night if i had to, for you to have fun"

"I am having fun, because I'm here with the most amazing and handsome guy" She replied as she kissed his cheek, His blush was evident even in the darkness.

"And you say the one that turns you into a blushing mess?" Adrien replied spinning her round again making her squeal and giggled, A few heads turned their way, all smiling with approval, Chloe and Sabrina were two of the heads.

"Looks like they're having fun, are they together?" Sabrina asked Chloe, the two girls were standing by the snack table. Chloe smiled at them and nodded.

"Yeah I think so, about time right?" Chloe replied as she took a sip of water, Sabrina looked at her curiously.

"You're okay with that? I thought you liked Adrien?" Sabrina asked, Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"No Adrien was a cover up for my real crush" This was it, Chloe was gearing herself up for this.

"Ohh" Sabrina looked down like she was trying to figure it out "W-who's your real crush then?"

Chloe put her drink down, taking Sabrina's hands in hers she smiled, took a deep breath and looked at the redhead in eye.

"You Sabrina, you are my real crush...although it's way past a crush now, I like you Sabrina, as in really like you" Chloe then leaned in and kissed Sabrina softly, smiling when she felt the smaller girl kiss back.

* * *

After a few dances, Ayla and Nino walked up to the other couple.

"What about a little swap dude? Don't worry I'll be careful with her" Nino asked, Adrien smiled and nodded.

"Of course i trust you fully with my lady" Adrien replied as he handed Marinette to Nino, He offered his hand to Ayla.

"Shall we?" Adrien asked extending his hand, Ayla nodded and smiled.

"Oh yes sunshine boy! perfect time to ask you repeatedly for an interview until you say yes!" Ayla took his hand and the two walked a little bit away. Nino and Marinette laughed as they swayed to the music.

"So you're ladybug huh?" He asked making sure no one else could hear. Marinette nodded.

"The one and only, who would have thought huh?" Marinette laughed a little.

"I actually feel so stupid i didn't see it earlier, I mean same hair, eyes, voice? You've saved me how many times? and I didn't recognize you?" Nino replied, Marinette laughed.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, I've literally called own mother mama when i was ladybug right in front of her and she still hasn't figured it out" Marinette joked, Nino laughed.

"Wow, still it's awesome my two best friends are superhero's! doesnt that make me a superbro?" He joked, Marinette laughed and nodded.

"what would a superbro even do?" She asked laughing.

"Make sure I always have snacks and first aid kits available! Superbro taking care of his superhero's"" He replied swiftly.

Marinette smiled "Thank you Nino, every superhero duo needs a superbro, from this day on I declare that you are the official superbro of Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Nino laughed.

They looked at Ayla and Adrien who seemed to be talking to, probably about Adrien being Chat Noir, Marinette smiled as she watched him.

"He really loves you you know, he's really happy with you, whenever you are around" Nino commented "I can see why I mean I did used to have a crush on you"

"I love him too" She replied, she looked back to Nino "We never have really talked about that huh? I'm still really sorry about that day"

"Don't worry about it little dude, its all in the past, plus that day made me see who I really was meant to be with" Nino looked past Marinettes head at Ayla, Marinette smiled sweetly.

"You two are perfect for eachother" Was all she said, Nino smiled as they danced.

A little bit away from them, Adrien and Ayla were having a similar conversation.

"So Chat Noir huh? Can't believe i guessed right!" Ayla exclaimed quietly.

"Yea-Wait guessed right? you guessed it was me?" Adrien asked. Ayla laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I even photoshopped a photo of you with ears and a mask, Marinette didn't believe me when i showed her! and she spent all that time with you as well" Adrien was still gaping at Ayla guessing.

"I can't believe you guessed...wait Marinette didnt believe you? why not? didn't she think Adrien was cool enough to be Chat Noir?" Adrien asked.

Ayla laughed "More like the other way around, she thought Adrien was way to cool to be Chat Noir" Ayla replied.

"Wait really?"

Ayla shook her head "How could you be dating her yet still be so oblivious? Marinettes been in love with you, Adrien you, since like the second day of SChool, you gave her an umbrella or something?"

Adrien was still surprised "I mean she said she had a crush on me but really? since then?"

Ayla nodded "Yep, you should have heard her on the phone that night" Ayla tried to imitate Marinettes voice "' Oh Ayla it was so sweet and he's so handsome and oh my gosh Ayla what does falling in love feel like? because I think I just did and our hands touched and oh gosh Ayla why did I ever think he was a jerk he is so kind and sweet' that was basically what i got on the phone" Ayla looked up and laughed at Adriens amazed expression "I had plenty more rants and babbles about you too"

Adrien shook his head "Wow, we've really been in love with eachother for a long time, just we never knew it was the same person" He almost felt like laughing "I've been in love with Ladybug since that day too"

"Wow what a complicated love square" She laughed "I'm happy you two are together now though, you both look so happy and are both so cute it gives me toothache how sweet your relationship is"

Adrien smiled "I love her so much, I would do anything just to see that smile on her face" Adrien replied.

"No doubt she would do the same for you"

After another song the boys switched back to their girlfriends, dancing the night away, they even spotted Sabrina and Chloe smiling and dancing rather close to eachother.

Everyone at the dance was having fun, dancing with eachother, speaking, having the time of their lives. It was getting close to the last couple of songs when Adrien felt Marinette lean on him more and yawn.

"Are you getting tired princess?" He asked softly, Marinette nodded against him.

"Meds kicking in, I'll make it to the end though" She replied in a sleepy voice.

"If you're sure but I'm carrying you home" Adrien replied, he tightened his hold on her, so that if she were to fall asleep, she wouldn't fall to the ground. Adrien was about to ask if she anted to sit down when a window smashed opened.

Everyone stopped, the music stopped as everyone gasped at who was there, Marinette was now wide awake, fear in her eyes.

For there stood Hawkmoth, smirking his cane in his hand, a load of akuma's with him.

"Greetings everyone, I am Hawkmoth" He walked closer to the crowd making everyone step back in fear. "I have spoken to most of you before, I was there for you when you were sad, angry, upset..." Marinette growled, she maybe scared but this man angered her to no end.

"You werent there for them!" She shouted everyone stared at her in horror "You used them! manipulated them! for your own selfish gain!"

Hawkmoth smirked and came up to her, standing right infront of her, Adrien stayed by her side protectively holding her waist "I don't believe we've met little girl, you havent been one of my victims before..and after tonight you will never be, as tonight is the night I win"

Marinette glared at him "You will never win, Ladybug and Chat Noir will never allow it!" She retorted.

"Oh you think that silly bug and cat will save you? the are not here right now how can you be sure...unless" He looked at her up and down "Oh I see..You are Ladybug arn't you?" He questioned "My my how I have waited for this day, to have Ladybug vulnerable in front of me, which must mean your date.." He looked towards Adrien for the first time...He froze as he came face to face with the boy.

"No..it cant be.." He looked at Adrien's hand and saw the ring "No not you Adrien, you cannot be Chat Noir.

Adrien glared but was confused "Well I am and I'm not going to let you hurt her! Plagg! Claws out" figuring there was no use in hiding it he transformed, Everyone gasped and looked in shock another one was about to come though.

Marinette following her partners lead, transformed into Ladybug, still on one leg she looked ready to fight, to protect her friends.

Hawkmoth smirked "Oh dear you just exactly what I wanted you to do, Akuma's...evilize all of them!" He called.

Suddenly all the black butterflies flew to everyone that had been akumatised before, going into all different types of objects. Ladybug and Chat Noir turned around.

To see all their classmates turned into the villians they had once been.

* * *

 **so sorry its been so long! but ive finished this chapter more to follow soon! wow i thin i have two more chapters maybe? but how are ladybug and chat noir gonna get out of this one? please review and leave thoughts :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys sorry its been so long...ive been really unwell, im in remission right now and starting to feel well enough to do things again so here we go! also this is now an AU since the reveal of hawkmoth in the show is different to mine but anywhoo lets get this sotry finished! heres chapter 10!**

* * *

Without a single thought, Chat Noir picked up Ladybug and carried her away from all the villains, They needed to think this through, to make a plan, they couldnt just jump right into it , they needed to think and plan and make sure they got everyone freed safety.

He found a quiet corner and set her down, she still clung onto him though "What are we gonna do Chat? He's right out there, using our friends against us" She tried to hold in a sob, Chat wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Hey, we will figure it out okay? we always do, we won't lose ladybug" He assured her "Maybe Tikki and Plagg can help? surely they will know what to do" Ladybug nodded and destransformed, Chat closely behind her. The Kwamis looked at their chosens and then eachother.

"Do you guys have any idea on what we can do? is there any way to get past this?" Marinette asked, Tikki and Plagg looked at eachother like they were silently communicating, before they both nodded.

"It's a tricky situation" Tikki started "But we have a plan but its going to take a little while"

"We'll do anything" Adrien said "those are our friends out there we can't let them be hurt again by Hawkmoth"

"We know kid, don't worry this plan will work" Plagg said and in a rare moment of comfort he snuggled into Adriens shoulder, Adrien smiled slightly and petted his head.

"What do we have to do?" Marinette asked determination in her eyes, she grabbed Adriens hand and stroked it.

"Plagg and I have a special power, that can only be used if necessary, We need a few minutes to get the energy levels up though, you can transform but no use of lucky charm or cataclysm, we need all the energy we can get" Tikki replied.

"H-how do we know you'll be ready?and how do we use it?" Adrien asked.

"You'll know kid, you'll feel it trust me, when we are ready you both have to take eachothers hand and say "Miraculous power" It will purify all the akumas at once, no need to break any objects or anything" Plagg replied.

"It will also cause you to dentransform immediately and Hawkmoth too" Tikki continued.

"Perfect, then that bastard can go to jail for all the hurt he has caused!" Marinette angrily said. Adrien rubbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Well shall we do it my lady?" He asked.

"Lets go Chaton!" She replied and they both called for their transformations.

* * *

Once tehy got to the main hall again, it was a disaster, Lights were all broken and hanging off the walls, there was holes in walls, everything was destroyed and all the akuma's were looking everywhere for them.

"I found them!" A voice yelled and they looked to find Ayla or Lady Wifi as she was just now coming straight for them with her phone, she throw out a couple of pause's but Chat Noir and Ladybug avoided them, Lady wifi went straight for Ladybug, who dodged every attack.

"Ayla stop! I don't want to hurt you, please I love you" Ladybug pleaded, Lady wifi just scoffed.

"Love me? If you loved me so much then why didn't you tell me who you were? Why did you keep it a secret? Best friend's dont keep secrets!" Lady wifi shouted firing more attacks.

"I'm sorry I really am, but I couldn't tell anyone, I couldn't put you in danger like that, I wanted to tell you everyday but I couldn't" Ladybug tried again.

"Lies and secrets! that's what our friendship is based on!" she fired more attacks and Ladybug dodged them firing her yoyo, trying to catch Lady Wifi by the leg. Lady wifi jumped and fired more pause buttons.

"No it isnt, its based on friendship and love and understanding and helping" Ladybug tried again, but no to avail, Lady wifi wouldn't listen and just fired more attacks.

On the other side of the room, Chat Noir was trying to trap the evillustrator, The redhead tried to draw a box to trap the cat but Chat doged out the way, causing the evillustrator to become annoyed.

"She chose you over me? why? because your a pretty blonde model and a superhero? I can draw anything her heart desires and yet she chose you" He grumbled.

"Nath she didn't chose me over you, she may not have liked you like that but I know she thinks you are a wonderful friend and artist" Chat Noir tried to reason. Evillustrator just growled and tried to fire fire balls at chat Noir, drawing them on his tablet. Chat blocked them all, jumping out the way, Antibug joined in trying to grab him, but he simly just doged them both causing them to run into eachother.

He looked to see Ladybug run from LadyWifi and dodge the Bubbler. He turned round just in time to jump out of Timebreakers way. He doesn't want to get caught by her again.

Chat Noir and Ladybug were caught in a battle with all their previous victims, trying so hard not to get hit or caught. They both had a few close calls, He narrowly avoided Dark Cupids arrow a few times, Whilst Ladybug had nearly been caught by Horrificator. Princess Fragrance's perfum had nearly gotten them both but they had jumped up to the ceiling. The hardest was Stoneheart who tried to bash them from every corner he could. He had nearly hit Ladybugs bad leg, Had Chat not pushed her out the way. Thje heroes ran into a closet, Both breathing heavily.

"This is so hard, I hate hurting them" Ladybug said looking down.

"I know, I do too, But Plagg and Tikki will be ready soon then this will all be over, for now lets just rest for a moment okay? How are you feeling?" Chat Noir asked concern laced in his voice.

"In pain" she admitted "And tired and I think I may need another cast on my leg as this one is cracking"

Chat Noir sighed and hugged her close "I'm so sorry my Lady, I should have been protecting you from harm"

"You were Kitty" Ladybug said "You helped by fighting with me, this si what I mean when I say, we are a team, I can't do this without you! I need you by my side we are equals! I don't know about you but with me, If theres a time when you are late to battle i feel weaker, less complete, You protect me everyday because you make me stronger" She finished by hugging him closley.

Chat was stunned for a moment, then leaned down and rested his cheek on her head, "I feel the same about you Ladybug, you complete me too" She tilted her head up and Chat leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I love you" He said as he pulled away.

"I love you too" She replied,She sighed and looked at the door "We have to go back out there"

"Lets wait a little minute okay?" Chat said "Give your leg a rest, We can't do anything until our special power is ready"

"Okay" Ladybug agreed, she snuggled into his chest and he hugged her tight, hoping everything will turn out okay, and they can finally end Hawkmoth.

* * *

Hawkmoth smirked as he saw the havock his akuma's have created, Now he just needed them to corner Ladybug and Chat Noir and get their Miraculous and then he will get the family his brother has but didnt deserve, He would get his love back, the love that was stolen from him.

"now my little akuma's find Ladybug and Chat Noir and get those Miraculous for me!" He shouted watching as all his victims searched and searched. Perhaps once he got the Cat Miraculous he could convince Adrien to join him, that he was the better choice, that together they could bring his mother back...that he would be a much better father than Gabriel. He scoffed at that name, that man didn't know what he had, didn't know the perfect family he had and he ruined it, He lost his wife and is now distant from his son.

He watched as the others searched, Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't have gotten far, especially not Ladybug on that leg of hers. He thanked his lucky stars that it was her he had hit that night and not a random civilian

* * *

Ladybug and Chat were still in the closet, holding eachother close, both scared and terrified and just wanted the other to be safe. The stayed like that for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes.

Chat sighed as he stroked her hair, he could feel her shaking, feel her fear and sadness, she hated having to fight her friends, but he knew how strong she was and knew she would get through this last hurdle.

Ladybug stroked his back, She just wanted everything to be okay again. She held Chat tightly, wishing they could stay like this forever.

Suddenly she felt a tingle going through her whole body, She gasped and pulled away from Chat, Seeing he felt it too.

"Woah what is that?" She asked, she looked at her partner to see a green glow come around him, She looked at herfesl and saw a red glow, she gasped again "I think this is it, I think it maybe time" She said, He looked at her in awe.

"This is not really the time but wow you are beautiful" Chat said, Ladybug giggled slightly, feeling a little better.

"Why thank you kitty, you don't look to bad yourself" She kissed him quickly "no lets go do this and end it all" He nodded and agreed.

The stepped out the closet, back to the main hall. Hawkmoth saw them and smirked "Come to give yourself up have you?" He taunted.

"To you never!" Ladybug bit back anger clear in her voice.

"Well you'll never win, I'm going to win and then you'll be gone!" Hawkmoth replied

"No we won't, we will beta you if its the last thing we do!" Chat argued back growling slightly.

"Ohh even if by winning it means i can bring back your mother?" Hawkmoth said smirking as he saw the boys face look in surprise.

"W-what does my mother have to do with this?" Chat stuttered and asked.

"I can bring her back Adrien, just elt me win and then we can be a family, You can be part of a happy family again" Hawkmoth came closer, Chat tensed up, Ladybug looked at him with worry.

"W-wait are you...a-are you my father?" Adrien asked, Ladybug grasped his arm tightly, as if worried he would leave her and join the other side.

"Not by blood, but i was supposed to be! You see I knew your mother in university, she was my love, before i could tell her my feelings though, your father swooped in and stole her from me! He promised she could be a model for his collection and she fell in love with him! It was supposed to be me she loved! She met me first but no, my stupid twin brother had to steal her off me! You were supposed to be our child! I even tried to get you away from him but he caught me! Then he locked you away so I wouldn't get to you!" Hawkmoth ranted angrily "Join me Adrien and I will be the father you never had! I will care for you!"

Chat felt Ladybugs hand get tighter, He looked down to her to see her eyes filled with tears and begging him not to leave her 'I can't do this without you' Her voice echoed in his head from their previous conversation, She looked so scared that he would take Hawkmoth up on his offer.

He reached up and removed her hand from his arm, hearing her gasp and a sob escape her, looking back at Hawkmoth he frowned.

"You really think thats what I want?" He said "A new father? To join you and be evil?" Chat shook his head "That will never happen" He looked straight into Hawkmoths eyes "My father never told me about you, and now I see why, you're evil! You don't want to bring my mother back for good! You want to trap her with you! Well I would rather she stay missing instead of being with someone with an evil heart like yours!" Chat looked at Ladybug, her eyes had turned hopeful, He grasped her hand tightly "I would never leave you Ladybug, never think that" he whispered to her before turning back to Hawkmoth "I will never join you! I will never become evil like you! WE are going to beat you!"

"Ohh?" Hawkmoth inquired "and how are you going to do that?"

Like this!" Ladybug said, she turned to chat, their hands interlined together "Ready?"

"Whenever you are My lady"

The both took a deep breath and closed their eyes "Miraculous Power" Shouted from both of their mouths.

A white light suddenly shone from both of them, filling the whole room, They could feel the power in both of them, spilling through the room, the heard confused gasps of everyone turning back into themselves, the heard Hawkmoth scream in anguish. The felt themselves draining of power but kept on holding on as the power washed through the whole room. They felt themselves levitating slightly but both tightly held on to eachothers hand.

Finally they felt themselves drop, felt their transformations melt away as they fell to the ground. The opened their eyes and smiled as they saw all their friends look at them in awe all back to normal, their eyes scanned the room until the landed on a strange figure. Standing there with blonde ashy hair was a man that looked similar to Gabriel Agreste. Adrien scowled at him.

The police broke in to the building and looked around to see everything had been fixed, Marinette saw them.

"There" She said pointing to the tall man "He's Hawkmoth! Take him away" The police followed suit and arrested the man who was struggling and trying to pull away. Suddenly parents started coming into the building, each running to their child and hugging them gently.

"Marinette!" A call cried through, Marinette whipped her head round to see her mum and dad running toward her, They hugged her tightly as they got to her.

"My baby I'm so glad your okay" Sabine said kissing her daughters cheek. Tom hugged them both tightly.

"WE were so worried about you sweetheart!" Tom continued.

"I'm okay, I promise, Adrien protected me" Marinette replied, Both parents turned to look at Adrien.

"Thank you for everything you have done for my daughter the past few weeks" Sabine said.

Tom held his arm out "Come here my boy" Tom said, Adrien hesitantly joined the hug going on between Marinette and her parents, his heart filled with warmth as three sets of arms came around him. He was happy it was all over.

"Adrien?" He heard a voice say from behind him, He turned to find his father standing there, a worried look on his face, Adrien broke away from the Dupain-Chengs as he turned fully towards his father.

"Father...w-why are you-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Gabriel hugged him tightly, "Thank god you're okay, I thought the worse"

Adrien hugged his father back tightly "I'm okay dad - i mean father" He replied, Gabriel pulled back and shook his head.

"Dad is much better than Father, from now on I am going to be a dad, I'm going to be much more involved in your life I promise" Gabriel said.

Adrien smiled "I would like that d-dad" He smiled "In that case I want you to meet someone" He motioned to Marinette who was watching beside her parents. Marinette came to stand beside Adrien.

"Dad, this is Marinette, shes the kindest and most amazing girl in the world...she is also my girlfriend" Adrien said clasping her hand, Gabriel looked stunned for a minute before smiling.

"And what a lovely young woman she is! It's nice to meet you miss, We need to organise a proper dinner to formally get to know eachother" Gabrile said shaking her hand.

"T-that sounds nice" Marinette smiled, Gabriel looked at the smile and suddenly he knew one reason Adrien was so fond of this girl...the smile was exactly like Adriens mothers.

"Thank you dad" Adrien said and smiled a genuine smile at him, Gabriel couldn't remember the last time his son gave him a genuine smile.

Everyone headed home for the evening, with Adrien hugging Marinette and promising to come see her tomorrow. The both slept soundly, knowing the rein of Hawkmoth was over.

All was well and happy

* * *

 **well just the epilogue to go which i shall start right now! hope you enjoyed please review!**


End file.
